Revenge For The Good People
by musicalexpert
Summary: Lisa and Jackson meets under different terms. Lisa, set on getting revenge from the man who gave her that scar, hires Jackson to find him and kill him. Two years before the movie. Eventual JL. Little AU. Rating for safty.
1. Prologue

**AN; Hello, Red Eye fans. I would like to start off telling you all that there are three things I suck at. **

**Romance- I'm going to have to watch/read major Jane Austen/Twilight/thing with good romance to get it down. ughface**

**Violence- I can't describe who's doing what like that. I'm going to have to watch/read violent things for inspiration as well. Doubleplusughface**

**Updating- College, work, inspiration. All things that will keep me from updating fast. **

**I'm screwed. **

**This story is completely different than any other story I've ever thought of writing (my other stuff is fluffy and sarcastic… well I hope the sarcasm can stay a little ^^) and I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to deliver. So please be patient and I would love constructive criticism. **

**This story obviously starts right after Lisa was raped. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Red Eye. If I did, Jackson would have kidnapped me by now and this would not exist. **

**So without further ado…..**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lisa did not know what to do. She did not know what to feel. The only emotion she was certain of was fear. Fear from what she just experienced… what she managed to live through. She was not sure how she arrived home. Her hands were so shaky, how was she able to drive? She only remembered was stopping several times in fear of vomiting and almost getting into several accidents. Her mind was absolutely blank. Her vision was blurred through the constant tears.

Fumbling with the key, she finally entered her apartment. She quickly locked the door and sank to the ground. Tears erupted from her eyes. She looked down at her clothes or what was left of them. Shattered. Ripped. Torn. Bloody.

She sat there for who know how long. She knew she should call the police… but they would ask questions. They would make her re-live the terror. Then they would send her to the hospital. The last thing she wanted was some "professional" poking around the area that was just so cruelly violated. She didn't want that… at least not today.

She felt bile forming in her mouth and she scrambled to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet in time. Sweating, shaky, frightened sick. Did she dare look at herself in the mirror?

Slowly, she turned her head to look at the mirror that hung on the door. A person who she did not recognize looked back at her. The person was pale, sickly and ugly. Mascara ran down her eyes which were big and puffy. There was blood everywhere. The cruelest part of the image was a cut. A long bleeding cut. The blood seeped into the clothes. She looked like something from a horror film. She looked on the outside how she felt on the inside. She vomited once more.

Wanting to rid of the person in the mirror, she went into the shower hoping to wash away the new person. She knew that she couldn't. The person in the mirror was her new identity.

The hardest part of the shower was taking of the remains of her clothes off. She did not want to be naked again. She also could not wear those clothes anymore. She hated the sight of them. It was terrifying take off the clothes. She felt like he was going to come back and rape her again if she did. All of the buttons were ripped from her shirt. She slid it off. It was originally white, now it was red. Her miniskirt was black. Now, it was disgusting.

Her legs were so unsteady and wobbly. Holding the wall for support, she put her jelly legs into the shower. She turned on the water letting it wash off the blood. The water was hot. It burned her skin. Maybe it could take off all of her skin. Take away where the vile man touched. The water stung her scar. How appropriate.

Few actual thoughts flew threw her head as she took the shower. Just images. Harsh, cold, frightening images. She was terrified at what she should do.

Once the water turned from red to clear and she scrubbed body until she was pink, Lisa turned off the water. Wrapping a towel firmly around her, she scraped to her room. It was getting dark out. The clock told her it was eight. She had left the house at noon. It happened at around three.

She shivered.

Walking to her closet, she chose the ugliest clothes she had to put on. Old sweat pants that were way too big for her and a faded black shirt. She did not bother with a bra. Her favorite laid on the floor of her bathroom. She would never be able to wear it again. She couldn't.

Too wide-eyed and scared to sleep, she curled up in a ball on the floor trying not to think. Her body started convulsing. She was so frightened. She knew she needed to do something. It was curled up in that ball when she decided what to do and what she wanted. She wanted revenge. No one had the right to do that to her. She wanted him to feel the same pain that she did. She wanted to rip his throat out and make him suffer. She wanted him dead.

But how would she go about this?

She needed to make a call.

______________________________________________________________________________________^_____________________________________________________

**Yes this is short! It's only the Prologue! **

**Please, please please review. And pointers/help would be lovely. Sorry for any errors. **


	2. The Call

**AN: Wow, I can't believe I have this already. :O That's incredible. Not much happens in this chapter, but it is pretty important. It's a way to get the ball rolling. **

**In this chapter, the main focus is mostly Matt. He's the one who… well you'll see. **

**If anyone can guess who Matt is based off of, I'll give you a virtual cookie. **

**No Jackson yet, but he'll be in the next chapter. :D **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do one for every chapter? I think this might be my last one… I don't own Red Eye. I do however occasionally get red eyes. That's about the extent of my ownership. **

_**The Call**_

Lisa paced back and forth trying to decide if she should really do it or not. Yes, she wanted the disgusting man dead, but was this best route? She had not talked to him since … what college? What would he say? How would he react? They had not been the greatest of friends in school. On friendly terms, but not this friendly. It was totally completely insane to trust him. He probably didn't even remember her.

That's it! She was not going to call him. She would figure it out some other way. It was too embarrassing and too awkward. Nope. No. No. No. Not going to happen. She could do it without his help.

Then she remembered her dream last night. The horrible, terrifying pictures. The cruel sound of the man's voice. Her being naked on the ground of the mall's parking lot.

It couldn't hurt to call.

Yes. Yes it would.

But how would she find the cruel man? Go back to the mall and stalk into a corner until one day she finds him. Then what after that? Take a knife, walk up to him and stab him? He was surrounded by friends last time. They were egging him on. Making him do it more… Yeah, she really wanted to walk straight up to that.

But how could she ask help from a boy from college that she barely knew? Who knows? What if the rumors weren't true? He could have changed his ways. He could be a well looked upon citizen. Maybe he became a cop trying to help other people. Or not.

Ugh. She tried to bring back the feelings from two nights ago when she decided to do it. Not that she particularly liked these feelings… more that they gave her strength and courage. She tried to summon them, but failed.

Her thoughts strayed to the man she hated so. He had long black hair. Tall. A scar running down the side of his face. Cold, cold black eyes. She had never seen such cruel eyes. His mannerism was obnoxious. She tried to avoid him walking into the mall. He looked like a man that you would never want to see again in the entire course of your life. He walked around like he was the greatest mother fucking shit ever to walk the earth. The way he grabbed her…

She felt like she was going to vomit again. It was happening a lot lately.

She wondered how many other women he had raped. How many other victims of his are out there? How many more would there be if she didn't at least call? She could at least try for the sake of these women!

This was the courage she needed to pick up the phone. It was this feeling. The feeling of at least some good was coming out of it. She was saving more people like her. She was going to help young girls like her who were out there to do some actual good in this world, but had horrible things happen to them. She was getting revenge for the good people.

She picked up the phone. It was lucky that he had given her his phone number. She recalled what he told her when he had put his number in her cell. _"Call me if you ever in trouble… I'll do the best I can." _

He did not know what he was in for when he gave her that.

Lisa scrolled down until she found his name; Matt from college. Matt from college. She held her breath as she pressed the call button. She knew it was ridiculous. It had been a year since college… who keeps the same phone for that long? Besides her, of course.

_Bring! _Called the phone.

So the number was still connected.

_Bring!_

It might be a different person… they just received his old number. It happens all the time.

_Bring!_

He obviously was not answ-

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end of the phone. It was different from a normal 'hello.' It was said with surprise, almost disbelief. Lisa seemed to have lost her voice for a second because he had to ask it again… this time he asked a little bit more confident. "Hello? Anyone there? … Lisa?"

She gasped. He heard it.

"Lisa?"

"Y-yes, Matt. It's me."

Oh, God she must have sounded stupid. He did somehow manage to remember her after all these years.

Lisa felt like kicking herself in the butt. She planned the whole calling thing, but she didn't plan the most important part; the asking. How do you ask someone like him to kill a person you don't even know? What was she going to say, _'Hi Matt, it's me! Lisa! Well, you'll never guess what?! I was raped! I wanted to know if you would kill the person who did it. Thanks!'_ Yeah, not exactly.

"Hey, Lisa what's up? Haven't heard from you in a while," said Matt very conversationally. "I programmed you into my phone a while ago. I'm surprised to hear from you. How've you been doing?"

Matt wasn't a bad person, but then again he wasn't a saint either. In college, Matt had no friends. He was constantly starting fights and despite how skinny he was, he always won. Everyone stayed away from him and no one talked to him. He was in Lisa's math class and they were paired as partners in a project. She was surprised to find how incredibly smart he was. She became his only… well not friend per say, but more than an aquatints. They were buddies. He told her all about his life and why he was the way he was. It turned out his parents had died when he was young. Forced to go to foster homes, he became angry. That's when he started fights. Lisa was the only one who learned how sweet he could be. She had heard rumors that some elite group of assassins found him and hired him.

That's why she needed to call him. Maybe she could hire him.

Maybe.

"Well, the truth is, Matt, I have a question for you. It's about your job," she said a bit shakily.

She could picture Matt clearly in her mind. He was a little bit taller than her with strange burgundy colored hair. When asked if it was his real hair color, he offered to give proof. So, no one really knew if it was his real hair. Lisa believed it was as he did not seem the type to sit in a hair salon and ask for a color. He had brown eyes that did not show much life. He always seemed so bored. In class, he was either sleeping or playing a video game thing.

"My job?" he asked a little nervous. "Um, I don't think I can tell you Lisa…."

"I heard some… mafia group hired you," she told him.

"What?" he exclaimed. "The mafia? No, no _mafia _group hired me."

"Then who did?" she asked him. Someone must have if he was so defensive about it.

"I'm sorry Lisa, but I can't tell you that. What does it matter anyway? Is this some kind of joke?" He sounded angry. It was the tone he used when someone asked if he dyed his hair.

She was going to have to come out with it soon or he was going to hang up with her.

"I wish I could tell you it was a joke, but … Matt, I have to tell you something and it's not easy for me to say."

That pecked his interest. She could hear his breath slowly calm down. He wanted to hear more, but Lisa started gagging on her words.

"Come on, Lisa. What is it?"

"I was raped. Two days ago… in a mall's parking lot," she admitted with terror. It was the first time she said it aloud. He was the first person she told. It gave her pain to think about what happened. She would have told him more but her voice dissipated.

There was silence then…

"What!" exclaimed Matt. It wasn't a question. It was a statement said in disbelief. "You were what? Oh my God! Lisa, are you ok? Did you know who the guy was? Did you go to the police? Are you…. Are you pregnant?"

"I'm... I'm not ok. I had to go to work the past two days and I was a complete wreck," she ranted. It was all going to come out now. "I didn't know what to do! Everyone at the hotel noticed I was acting strange. I can't be by anyone. People make me nervous… as do parking lots. And no, I don't know who the guy was… I have no clue if I'm pregnant or not."

"My God Lisa," whispered Matt. "I feel so angry right now. I just want to find him and kill him myself. The police, though… did you call them?"

Well, he started off on the right track. This might be easier then she thought.

"No," she answered. "I choose a different path…."

She heard Matt take a deep breath and whispered something that sounded like 'Oh boy.'

"And this other path," he started "it wouldn't have anything to do with me would it?"

"Actually, it would. That's why I called," stated Lisa. "I was wondering if I could hire you or something to do exactly what you just told me you wanted to. I want to you to find him and kill him."

Matt groaned on the other line. It seemed like he had been waiting to hear this. He sounded none too thrilled.

"Here the thing, Lisa," he told her completely business-like. "I can't do it. I won't be able to find him. That is a little too skilled for me. I'm sorry, but I don't know how. Do you actually have anything they could trace him with? "

"Um, you mean finger prints? He grabbed my purse. His hands were all over it and it was made with fake leather. I had wiped it the day before it happened because it was dirty. You can see anyone's prints on this cheep stuff. His finger prints are on it. Right now it is in a plastic bag so it doesn't get dirty or anything," she affirmed. It would have been ridiculous to just show up without any way of finding him.

"Ok, well at least you have that," he murmured "but I can't find the guy for you."

"Thank you for listening to me," she said calmly. She gave up hope from getting help with him. It was too much to ask of him. She was right from the beginning. "I'll try and work it-"

"Wait, wait wait!" yelled Matt. "I said I can't find the guy for you… but I might, ah shit, I might be able to get you someone who can. Now listen up and listen clearly, Lisa. I'm going to tell you something I might get into serious trouble for."

"I don't want-"

"And no interruptions, ok?"

You're the one interrupting. "I won't interrupt you," she confided in him.

"And the most important thing is; You. Can't. Tell. Anyone. Not a soul. Understand?"

"Completely. Go on." Here it comes…

"This is top secret," began Matt. "I work for an elite group, here. We do all sorts of jobs, but we are known for our assassination. We are an underworld clan. We kill. That is our job. People pay us lots and lots of money to kill government agents and people who are just annoying. Now, obviously, we aren't killing government workers twenty-four seven, otherwise a lot more would be dead. We also take on simpler "I-want-to-kill-my-husband-because-he-cheated-on-me jobs." We can overthrow government officials. You know that media out-break on the scandal of the mayor in Maryland? We were the ones who put him out there. That was all us. We organized it, blackmailed him and we were paid a lot more money then what you probably have. We are extremely dangerous.

"Normally, we don't do a search-and-kill type of job. That's what yours would be. We won't be able to make any guarantees that we will find this guy. That's why we don't do them because we always want to get the job done. Luckily, the cards might be in your hands. My boss is extremely anti-rape. He will _not _hire anyone who has done it. His daughter was raped a few years ago and he despises any man who does it. She did not know the man either, but with the help of some of his staff he was able to find the man and slaughter him. I say slaughter him because that's exactly what he did. Not even dental records could name who that man was. He will show sympathy to you, but I don't know how far he would be willing to go.

"If you want to hire us, you're going to have to come here and meet with him first. He'll want to meet you because this job would be so unlike any other we've had. He'll want to see confidence. You're an extremely like-able girl so you might be in. I'll take you through everything and be back-up if necessary. You'll have to sign papers to show that you won't tell the police about us, as well. So, are you up for it?"

It was a lot to take in. Lisa did not realize how influential this group would be or how dangerous this was going to be. But she was going to try. She wanted this job to be done. And it seemed like he might be willing to help, if his daughter was raped. Maybe he'll at least try.

"Yes," said Lisa with the upmost confidence. She knew she was going to do this. "What do I have to do?"

"Get here as soon as you can. I'm in New York City. I don't care what you tell your boss just get here. Let me know when you get a plane ticket and when you arrive. I'm going to have to schedule an appointment with him so call me asap. Once you get here, I'll give you a briefing on what will happen and then you'll meet him. If he doesn't agree to do it, then you will get on a plane back to Miami and pretend that you have never seen or heard of us. If he does agree… well, deal with it when the time comes."

"I'll call my boss right now. I haven't had a break since they hired me and he is always telling me to take some days off. I'll let you know when I can get there."

Lisa could feel the blood pumping through her veins. She had never done anything gutsier in her whole life. It felt good. She felt the best she had since the act. She knew her boss would let her go for a while. He was always telling her to take off. And with the way she was acting yesterday at work they were sure to let her go. People knew something was up, but didn't know what. She could say she was stressed out and needed a quick vacation.

"Perfect," commented Matt. "Call me, ok?"

"Of course," Lisa told him. "Talk to you later."

"Yup," said Matt happily. He added on a more serious note "And Lisa, I am truly, completely sorry. I would have never wanted something like that to ever happen to you."

"Thanks, Matt. Bye."

"See, ya."

Lisa pressed the 'end call' button on her phone and smiled to herself. One step closer to getting her goal. She could feel adrenaline pumping through her veins and she didn't even really do anything yet. Just began making the plans.

**XD**

**Please, please review!!! I'm not totally confident yet if I'm writing this correctly or not, so pointers would be totally awesome. **

**I hope to get the next chapter out there soon… as it **_**does **_**have Jackson in it. **


	3. Hello, My Treacherous Friends

**Ok, so this is a really longggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg chapter. It is one of the longest I've written. When I map them out, I plan them to be to about 2000-2500 words. It got to be about 3000 words when I realized that I did not get to the point that I planned to stop at. I debated breaking this chapter up into two parts, but I promised you all Jackson in this chapter so I had to go until he was in it. **

**I named this chapter after one of my favorite OK Go songs. It really inspired this chapter especially these lyrics; **

**Sitting for lunch in a square in this town  
(this town that I'm new to),  
New fellow from my new town sat me down  
And explained it to me:  
How when I spin from him I spin from myself,  
The center can double the speed of the crust.  
Thank you, my treacherous friends.  
I'm cringing for myself when I cringe for you.**

**And **

**Hello, my treacherous friends,  
And thank you for joining me here tonight.  
I brought you all here to discuss, as I must,  
How pleasant has been this demise.**

_**Hello, My Treacherous Friends**_

Lisa scrabbled through the hustle of the LaGuardia Airport. People were everywhere trying to get here and there. It made Lisa a little claustrophobic, but despite this she was happy to be on the ground. The plane ride itself was not that bad; she just hated flying. It always left her felling queasy and wobbly. She felt a constant fear of it going to crash. Her dad even offered to go with when she told him she was going to New York. She quickly refused, of course, telling him that is was not necessary. The last thing she ever wanted was her father to know what she was doing. It was hard enough not being able to cry on his shoulder because if she told him what had happened he would make her go to the police.

She was meeting them today. Matt's boss and the organization he was in. It was ten o'clock in the morning and she was meeting his boss at three. Lisa felt strangely calm about meeting him. She knew she should be worried. Her whole body could tell that she was going to be in a dangerous place soon, but her mind was completely relaxed.

Lisa walked, jetlagged, to where her luggage was. She only brought one bag as she planned to not stay that long. She hoped it would not last long.

On her way out of the airport, she grabbed a piece of chocolate from her bag. Never in her life had she been more relived when she woke up with cramps and a sudden urge to eat every piece of chocolate the world had to offer. She would have done a cartwheel if it would not have been so painful.

She went outside to get a taxi to drive her to her hotel. There was already a long line waiting to get one. It was going to take a while. A group of rowdy guys stood in line behind her. She could feel her whole body stiffen as they drew near. She kept to herself, avoiding the guys as much as possible. She crossed her arms in front of her, holding her purse to her. She had pepper spray in it and was not afraid to use it.

As Lisa became closer to getting her cab, the boys seemed to have gotten quieter. They were whispering. Lisa though she heard the word 'dare.' She took out her mirror so she could watch what they were doing. She was probably being paranoid, but that tends to happen when something tragic happens in your life. They kept glancing in her direction. Next thing she knew a very handsome, blonde hair, blue eyed jock was walking up to her.

Lisa's body stiffened as she quickly put her mirror away. Her plan was to make it like she was looking for something in her purse, but in reality, kept her hand on the pepper spray. He approached her cocky and confident. Lisa turned her back to him. Maybe he'll just go away. Unfortunately, as she was rummaging through her purse, she pushed too hard on the bottom causing the bag to fall. The blonde jock took the opportunity.

Lisa scrambled putting her things back in her purse. He squatted down next to her and started gathering her things with her.

"You need to be more careful," said the young man in a charming voice. Yeah, thanks for that tip.

She murmured thanks as she put the stuff he handed her in her purse and stood up. She turned her back towards him, but he ended up standing next to her.

"The name's Pat O'Connell," introduced Pat O'Connell. He held out his hand for her to shake. Nothing could have repulsed her more then to touch a man. She would probably have to shake Matt's boss's hand so she braced herself and accepted the shake. It was worse than she could have imagined. It made her whole skin crawl. She quickly drew her hand away and shivered. Pat did not seem to notice.

"You didn't tell me your name," informed Pat. Why doesn't he just go away? She could feel the eyes of his friends on her back. She started getting nervous.

"Um, I'm Emma Woodhouse." It was the first name that came into her head. Hopefully he's never read any Jane Austen books. He seemed to buy it.

"That's a very pretty name, Ms. Woodhouse," he complimented.

Thinking quickly, Lisa replied "Mrs."

"Excuse me?" asked Pat with a frown.

"I'm married," lied Lisa.

"Oh," sighed Pat. He seemed to grow distant in that second. "You're not wearing a ring."

"It's getting cleaned, of course." She was more comfortable lying then she was just plain ignoring him. She was actually having fun 'talking' to him so long as he wasn't touching her. "You should see it. It's the biggest diamond you'll ever see. I wore it when I was making Jim cookies and it got dirty."

A driver informed her that her cab was ready and she quickly jumped into the taxi. As they drove away, she watched as Pat O'Connell walked back to his friends with his head hung. Lisa didn't know what came over her. She had never lied to someone like that before. Normally, she's 'Miss Nice Girl' and tells them the truth. She never did it because she was bad at it but apparently she thought wrong.

Lisa took out her cell phone to call Matt. She told him that she was going to her hotel and checking in. He surprised her telling her that she was going to meet her there.

When Lisa arrived in the hotel, she automatically started looking for Matt. She looked all around the lobby finally spotting the strange burgundy hair. He was wearing a black and white stripped long sleeves shirt and baggy jeans. Lisa had to laugh as he was playing his video game thing again. This job obviously had not changed him that much.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Matt looked up at Lisa and smiled. She smiled back. For some reason, she was completely at ease walking up to him. Any other person, she would have felt awkward. It could be because she knew that he would not do anything to her, but she was so happy walking up to the criminal. She had to wait for him to save his game before she started talking to him.

"Matt, it feels like forever," greeted Lisa. She pulled him into a hug. "How have you been doing?"

The hug was really unconscious; she just did it. It was not until after that that she realized that that was her first real contact with a man since the rape. She stunned herself a little.

"Hey, Lisa. I'm alright. Working hard," said Matt. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the same skinny Matt. "Here let me get that."

He grabbed her bag for her as they went to her room. Ok, so he did change, as the college Matt would not have done that for anyone. It probably was because he felt sorry for her and he was just humoring her by caring the luggage.

Once they were in her room, Matt turned very businesslike. He inspected her clothes which must have passed the test because he did not comment on them but then again how can you go wrong with Prada? Lisa wondered how Matt impressed his boss in all of his ill fitting clothes.

"Ok, here is how it's going to happen;" he told Lisa looking at her straight in the eyes "the first thing you are going to do is meet Carmen, a secretary. She arranges all of the appointments and meetings. She'll tell you where to go and be taking notes during you're meeting. The same she does with everyone else. When you actually meet Braun, the boss, you're going to go in there and be yourself. Don't try and impress him because he can tell when you are natural and when you are fake. If you're scared, then don't hide it. He's going to ask you a bunch of questions and you are going to state what your job would be. Be completely honest. He likes liars as much as he likes rapist. Then he'll decide. Normally, we would just do the job, but with yours he's going to have to think about it. At least, I'm pretty sure. Any questions?"

Only about a million. Lisa had no clue what she was getting herself into. It sounded easy coming from Matt's mouth, but she knew she would be sweating when it came time to do it. What was she getting herself into? What was going to happen? Who was this Braun person? Would he agree to do the job? Would it be that hard to find the man who raped her? Lisa's mind was spinning with questions.

"So, this Braun guy… what is he like?" asked Lisa. It was probably one of the most important in her arsenal. She wanted to know what she was going up against.

"Hmm, how do I describe Braun? Vincent Braun is his full name by the way. Braun is a good man despite running this organization. He can be friendly when he wants to be. I don't really know. Powerful. That is one thing for sure; he has a presents of power that surrounds him. You'll just have to see."

That was helpful. Lisa was sure there was more to him then being a powerful, friendly guy.

The two of them talked for a while after that. Mostly about what Matt's been up too. He would not give many details out but he learned a lot and was a hitman. It did not bother Lisa at all that she was hanging out with him and she was perfectly comfortable going out to eat with him. But the fun was short lived as three silently approached.

At two, Matt insisted that they go to the hide out. It was in upper New York City near the Hudson River. She followed Matt into an alleyway when suddenly he stopped. He looked around and turned to a door that Lisa had not seen before he motioned to it. He looked at Lisa with a meaningful gaze.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Matt.

It wasn't the same as the 'are you sure?" that her father gave her. It was an 'are you sure you are willing to do this?' It was making sure she was up for whatever was in store for her. He was checking if she was strong enough to go through with this. If she was strong enough to condemn herself like this.

"Once you go in, you're not coming out until he sees you," he continued. "This is the point of no return, if you will."

"Yeah, I want to do this," said Lisa.

"Only yeah?" asked Matt. "You're not going to get far with only 'yeah.'"

"Yes," said Lisa more confidently. "I want to do this. I'm going to do this. I _have _to do this. So, he won't cause any more pain and he'll be the one who fells pain."

"Much better," congratulated Matt. "With that attitude, you'll have a better chance of getting the job. Ok… here we go!"

Matt walked up to the door and knocked three times. A woman wearing leopard print top with curly hair opened the door. She was very pretty and came from the Spanish decent. Her curly black hair was pulled back in a bushy pony tail. She looked at Matt with apathetic eyes.

"So, is that her?" she asked Matt looking right at Lisa. She did not look mean, just bored. She must go through with this a lot.

"Yup," said Matt happily. His easy going personality really clashed with this girl's. "Carmen, this is Lisa Reisert. She wants to hire us."

"Yeah, whatever," answered Carmen. "Come on. If you keep standing out there, people will get suspicious."

She led them into the building. The hallway they were walking down was extremely rundown and old looking. The wall all had cracks in them and it had a horrible stench in it. There was one light in the hallway, but it barley lit anything. The floors creaked with each step that gave Lisa the feeling that she was going to fall into an abyss beneath it. It's like something out of a nightmare.

"You work here?" ask Lisa with a look of disgust. It was hard to imagine someone wanting to work in this dump.

"You want to hire people who work here?" was Matt's replay.

Touché.

"Besides," he added "we only do minimal work here. Mostly paper work. I'm always on the field. When I'm here, it's to give reports and hang out. So, I don't spend a lot of time in this dump. This is just were the boss is."

Finally, they went into a little meeting room. There was a line of chairs with a coffee table in it. The coffee table had flowers on it. How odd. Cheep wallpaper was hanging on the walls and it had a dusty feeling to it. It was lighter in this room and Lisa was thankful for that.

"Wait here," commanded Carmen. "Braun will be coming in a bit."

She started walking towards the door on the opposite wall from when they entered. Before she went through it, Carmen turned to look at Matt and asked him "So, you're staying with her then?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with her," said Matt with a mischievous smile. "I'm her friend, you know. You do know what friends are right? People who are nice to one another… unlike you are to so many people."

Carmen sneered and walked through the door going to tell Braun of their arrival. Matt started laughing which made Lisa feel much calmer, not that she was really nervous. Lisa expected her heart rate to be a million miles per hour at this point, but it had its normal beat. She was fiddling with her hands a little. Twisting them and ringing them. It was the only sign that she was about to do something potentially dangerous.

Matt put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at his goofy grin. It was just like the good old college days. Matt could always make her laugh.

"How ya doin'?" asked Matt in a strange voice.

"I'm fine," reassured Lisa. She smiled back at him.

"Are you sure?" questioned Matt with a smile. He straight out laughed when she cringed. He knew of her hatred for that question and always used it to tease her. "Ahh, Lisa… I remember why you were my only friend in college. You were so nice about me teasing you."

Lisa shook her head and mumbled something about hating Matt. That, of course, made him laugh more. The laugh did not last long though as Carmen came back. She gave Matt a sharp look in which Matt replied with a stuck out tongue. "Braun will see you, now."

Carmen led them into a different office and in it was a man sitting in a big Lazy Boy chair. The man was not at all what she had expected. She expected an older, large burly man with a mustache who maybe ate a little too much. What she found was a trim, ordinary early forties man. He had pale hair that receded a little and deep brown eyes that held much wisdom in them. His nose was a little too big for his face, but it was not too extreme. He could have been a normal guy you meet at K-Mart. But he held so much power in his hands. He was more dangerous than someone there. He wore a suit that must have been made just for him because it fit his frame perfectly. The rings on his hands glistened in the lighting of the room.

"Hello," welcomed the man in the chair cheerfully. His voice was very refined and pleasant. "Come in! Come in!"

Lisa slowly walked into the room. Matt sauntered in after her completely at ease. Matt took a seat across from the desk that Braun was sitting at. He motioned Lisa to sit next to him.

"My name is Vincent Braun," introduced Braun. He held out his hand for her to shake. Lisa was right. She took his hand. It was not as bad as Pat O'Connell. It was fine shaking his hand. Lisa had a feeling that it was because he was going to help her.

"I'm Lisa Reisert," greeted Lisa. She sat down in the chair next to Matt.

"So Lisa, Matt tells me that you are interested in hiring our services," said Braun. That was one way of putting it. "What is it you would like us to do?"

He leaned forward with a smile on his face. Matt was right. He was friendly, but powerful.

"I need your help," started Lisa "in the finding and killing of a man who raped me. I'll tell you right now, I do not know who this man is, but I do have his fingerprints."

Braun slowly leaned back and used his fingers to massage his brow. He slammed his fist on the table and grunted in anger, startling Lisa.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Ms. Reisert," apologized Braun. His face was twisted in anger. "I have strong feelings for men so vile and stupid for raping a woman. My precious, precious baby girl was defiled by a man. He is no long living… or recognizable.

"So, Ms. Reisert, why did you come to find us instead of going to the police?" he asked her.

"The truth of it is, sir," replied Lisa "that I wanted him dead. I did not want him to go to a jail cell and sit there for a while before he was released. I want him dead for the pain he inflicted on me. I want him dead for the pain he might have inflicted on other girls like me. I don't want him to spread his terror on other what he did to me. The police would not have found him. I wanted to put the law in my own hands."

"Or in other words, ours," added Matt. He had been sitting there happily during this time. He was making faces at Carmen who was taking notes in the corner for some books.

"Indeed," said Braun. "Ms. Reisert, do you know how hard it is to find a man like this, even with finger prints?"

"Not really," replied Lisa. "But Matt had told me over and over again that it is very difficult."

Braun got a good laugh out of that. He gave Matt a look appreciation. It was one a father might give a son. That's must be why Matt fit so well here. It gave him the family he never had.

"It is extremely difficult to find one man in a large city. I do suppose you live in a large city," said Braun.

"Yes sir, Miami," answered Lisa.

"Miami! What a city!" exclaimed Braun. At first, he seemed to be up out by the idea of sending a team out to Miami, but the longer he thought about it, the more he seemed to like the idea. He even asked her again if it was Miami. Lisa was beginning to wonder what was so bad about Miami.

"Oh!" bellowed Matt. Obviously Matt had been trying to figure out what was wrong with Miami as well. The only problem was that he knew more than Lisa. He continued with a "Do you think he's a..?"

He's a what! Come on, Matt! Finish your sentences.

"It's possible," commented Braun. This strange conversation was really starting to bug Lisa. She was going to ask about it when Braun asked her "Ms. Reisert, what is it that you want done?"

First, he has a strange, no information conversation with Matt. Now, he was asking her things he already knew! She wanted him dead; end of story.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir," responded Lisa. That sounded a lot better than the other things going on in her head.

"Of course, you don't," stated Braun. "You don't know anything about our business. I was simply wondering what you would like done to the man. Killed, obviously, but with what? There are so many options. It could be simple like with a gun or grand with missiles."

Ah. Lisa never really thought about it.

"I would like it as simple as possible, sir," she told him. "No need to do anything that would get a lot of media attention. I would like to do it with a knife… like he used a knife with me."

"Excuse me?" asked Braun. "What did you say?"

"He used a knife on me," cringed Lisa. She unbuttoned as few buttons as possible and showed Braun the scar. He stared at it, disturbed. He looked her straight in the eyes. Matt also took a look wondering what she was doing. He was extremely repulsed.

"There are some sick people out there," informed Braun. He wasn't one to talk, though, really. He _was _running this business. "I must say your story has greatly affected me. I think I will take your job. Now, we must discuss payment."

Lisa could not believe her ears. Did he just say he was going to take it?

"I wasn't sure how much this could cost," Lisa told Braun. "I did take out ten thousand dollars. I'm-"

Lisa was stopped by Braun's waving arms. She was worried that it wouldn't be enough.

"Ms. Reisert, I'm going to be honest with you," said Braun. "I've never worked for so little, but your story really affected me. Almost the same thing happened to my daughter. You remind me of her. Now, there is something that I've been thinking about as we talked. We can help each other."

Lisa did not really like the sound of that. His look was so extremely stern and serious, it frightened Lisa. It was the most frightened she's been all trip. He stared at her with intense eyes making sure she listened.

"You said you came from Miami," continued Braun. "You may not know this, but there is a group similar to ours there. They are taking some of our business. We can't have that. I think that there is a possibility that your rapist might be from this other organization. I've been meaning to take them down soon, but you gave me an opportunity to make it sooner."

"So, you're going to …?" started Lisa. She did not know how to finish her sentence. She was greatly confused.

"Carmen," called Braun. "Go get the Ripper. I'm going to give him this case."

"He's not going to appreciate you calling him that again," replied Carmen.

"Oh Carmen!" laughed Braun. "Get the stick out of your ass and have some fun in life!"

"Exactly," exclaimed Matt. Braun laughed at him. Carmen existed with her head in the air. Braun's smile faded a little as he looked over to Lisa again.

"Here's how it's going to go," went on Braun. Lisa could feel the adrenaline flowing through her veins. "I'm going to be starting a war in Miami. My men are going to take down the group from your city. Only Jackson and his team are going first. Our first priority will be you. If it happens that the man who raped you is from this group, I will not charge you. If he isn't then, I will still not charge you, but what I want you to do will not be as fun. This will only take in effect, though, if you promise me something."

"And what is that, Mr. Braun?" asked Lisa. She wanted to do it, but she wasn't foolish enough to promise him something without knowing what it was beforehand.

"I want your help," said Braun simply. "I have one spy in this group, but he won't be able to tell you where it is. I want you to help my men find and take over this group."

Lisa thought about it for a minute. He was putting a lot of pressure on her. She really could not afford the job with all of the student loans she owed. How bad would it have been if she helped them anyways?

"I'll do it," was Lisa's answer.

"Excellent," said Braun with a smile. His smiled widened as Carmen came back into the room with someone.

Lisa turned to look at this 'Ripper' who was going to do her job. The named did not sit too well with Lisa. She gasped a little as she looked at the man. He was tall, skinny but lean. He had a curious expression on his face. His high cheek bones and sharp features made him one of the most handsome men that Lisa has ever seen. He looked at her. His eyes… his eyes! They had to be one of the most beautiful shade of blue to exist. They were so bright and alluring.

"Ms. Reisert, this," said Braun walking over to 'Ripper' and putting an arm on his shoulder "is Jackson Rippner. He is one of my finest men I've ever had the pleasure to find. He's going to be taking care of your job."

**Haha! So I promised you all that Jackson would be in here. **

**mooey714**- **Thank you so much for you for your reviews and kind words. I don't know about them going on a trip together, but they are going on a plane ride together next chapter. **

**Pirate Gryl- Thanks for reading my fic! I love yours sooo much! I hope I didn't slack at all with my writing skills. **

**MidnightThief- I have so many things I want to say to you. **

**Thank you for reading my fic and enjoying it so much. ^^**

**My avi pic is of my precious kitty, Jerrie. He is my pride and joy. 3**

**Mike He and Devil Beside You is sooo awesome.**

**I'm a Tamaki cosplayer. :D Did you read my Ouran oneshot? **

**Project Runway and A Very Potter Musical FTW!!!!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and R&R!**


	4. All These Things That I've Done

**Wow-weeh children! It's been a loooong time since I updated this, but I must remind you that I did warn you in the prologue that I stick at updating. The reason for this lull is simple; college and working. I go to an extremely hard college that focuses on group work, speaking, writing and self analyzing so I had plenty of homework to go around. When I wasn't doing homework, I was making money. I can also blame it on the discovery of bands such as Hot Hot Heat, We Are The Fury, The Moog, This Providence and The Bigger Lights and the movie by Syfy, Alice. They also distracted me. So blame them…. Or listen/watch them instead. **

**I would like to thank ahhelga for reminding me to get my butt back on this and updated. **

**My musical inspiration for this chapter is from my all time favorite band The Killers. **

_**And when there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
These changes ain't changing me  
The cold-hearted boy I used to be**_

_**Over and out, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done**_

**All These Things That I've Done**

" _Ms. Reisert, this," said Braun walking over to 'Ripper' and putting an arm on his shoulder "is Jackson Rippner. He is one of my finest men I've ever had the pleasure to find. He's going to be taking care of your job."_

Jackson looked at Lisa. His expression was unreadable. Lisa felt uncomfortable being under his gaze. It was the eyes that really did it. They shone as they analyzed her. He seemed to take in her appearance as much as she did his. Lisa, not only impressed with his features, really thought he dressed nice. Who would expect a criminal to have a sense of fashion? He wore a navy blue suit with a white shirt. It fit him perfectly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Reisert. And what is it I'm going to be helping her with?" asked Jackson.

"_Great_," thought Lisa. "_His voice is sexy too... I can't believe I even thought that. Most men repulse me, now. What makes him so different?"_

Lisa found it was best to ignore his physical appearance. Focus on the mind inside that beautiful head. He's probably killed many people and was highly dangerous.

_"Yeah but that makes it all more fun."_

No, it didn't. He is probably insane for doing things like that.

_"Well, that would make two of you."_

Ignoring the ongoing battle in her head, she focused on what was happening and remember that she hated men. Jackson was listening patiently to Braun as explain what was happening to him. The look on his face showed deep thought. He was extremely interested to hear that she was from Miami. He mentioned that the man could be from the group before Braun did. Greatly impressed, Braun explained what was going to happen and the proposition that he gave Lisa.

"I want you to find this man for her and then use her knowledge of Miami to find the rest of the group," explained Braun. "Your first priority is always going to be to protect her."

"I understand," said Jackson. "When will we be leaving?"

"Ms. Reisert, when does your plane leave?" asked Braun with a smile.

"I leave in two days at six in the morning. Flight 1231, I believe," responded Lisa. "I think the flight is booked though because the person who I ordered it from said I had the last ticket. I don't think we would be able to fly out together if that is what you wanted."

"That won't be a problem, miss," laughed Braun. "Nothing can stop Jackson when he puts him mind to it. Don't worry. He'll be on that flight."

That is not exactly what she was worried about. She did not want to embarrass herself on the flight because of her fear. Especially to a man she was apparently going to be seeing often. She wondered how often she was going to see him. It probably would be seldom as he would be hard working. Where would he stay? That was no problem. She could use her power as an assistant manager and get him free nights at the Lux. That would be good because she would be able to keep in touch with him easily and it would not be suspicious if there were seen talking. Lisa smiled at herself for her brilliant plan.

"Well, it is almost four," continued Braun looking at his pure gold watch. "I have an important phone call I must take soon. Jackson, I want you to take particular care of this girl. She's been through a lot and I have an attachment to her and her case. Ms. Reisert, I thank you for agreeing to aid me in my war. I would also like to say I am so extremely sorry for you misfortunes. I'm not worried that your case will not be solved." He walked over to Jackson and gave him a smile. "Jackson will be able to take care of the job. I have full faith in him. You're in good hands. Good bye, Ms. Reisert. Jackson. Matt."

With that Braun exited the room, leaving the others in silent. Braun seemed to be the one doing most of the talking and without him an awkward stillness. Lisa did not know how to break the ice to an assassin so she chose to be quite, waiting for either Matt or Jackson to break the silence. Wishing the person to talk next was Matt, Jackson decided to talk.

"So, Ms. Reisert," began Jackson looking at her with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh, please call me Lisa," declared Lisa. She preferred it that Braun called her 'Ms. Reisert' because she wanted to make it seem like they had as little of a relationship as possible. He was a very powerful man and she did not really want to be on extremely close terms with him. He was very friendly, but Lisa could imagine him not being so nice as well. This Jackson on the other hand was not as powerful as him. He might be as dangerous and be extremely skilled, but he did not have that air of importance that Braun had. He could have been a friend like Matt was.

"Well, then Lisa, I have a couple of questions for you" continued Jackson. Maybe she could have made him keep calling her 'Ms. Reisert' because she was not completely comfortable with him calling her by her first name. It was not so much him, but the way he had said it. It was very alluring. Reasoning with herself, Lisa decided that it was because he was dangerous. It was that that had made her heart skip a beat. Solely because of his criminal past and it made her nervous. Yup, that was why. "The first one is how many rooms are there in your apartment or home?"

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Lisa. Did he really need to know that?

"How many rooms are there in your home?" repeated Jackson.

"Um, there are two rooms in my apartment," put out Lisa. Lisa's heart beat increased tremendously as she grew extremely suspicious.

"Do you have a roommate?" was his next question.

"No, but what does this all pertain to?" questioned Lisa. Really, that was not his business. Ok, maybe it was but why was that the absolute first thing he needed to know.

"Well," said Jackson "it would be pretty hard to explain me to a roommate and it would be extremely awkward if I would have to share a room with you."

Lisa blinked. There was no way he was saying what she thought he was saying. No possible way, but she had to ask. "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying," he said in a smooth voice "that I will be staying with you in your apartment. I do need a place to be stationed and be able to maintain constant contact with you."

"That doesn't mean you have to stay at my apartment!" said Lisa quickly. She might have found the man kind of attractive but that is no way means she was going to allow him to invade her home. "I'm the assistant manager at the Lux Atlantic. I can get you a room for free. That way you can still see me regularly and I'm there more than I am at home."

Oh God! The last thing she needed was to have a man living in her apartment. Men completely repulsed her. She shivered thinking of Pat O'Connell. But then again she gave Matt a hug openly and shook Braun's hand. She knows Matt very well though and she needed Braun's help to solve the case. She also thought she would never find another man attractive, but here was this strange blue eyed man whom Lisa found extremely good looking. What was wrong with her? Maybe the only men she could get along with are in this particular strange group of criminals.

But really, this group was just like the man from Miami. Well, Braun rejects rapist. That was a good thing. That could be the possible source of trust with these people because they do not do what she hates the most. Other than that they are probably exactly the same. There was just something about this group that made her fell like she fits in. That was going to be a problem.

"That could work," said Jackson as Lisa sighed in relief "for the rest of the team when they come."

Crap. "Why do you need to stay at my apartment?" she asked. Really… why?

"Because," replied Jackson. "It's the boss's orders. He said he wanted me to keep an eye on you. That is the best way I'm going to do it. I know you are having hard times trusting men, but you can trust me. I promise I will not do anything to harm you."

"How can I be sure?" wondered Lisa aloud. At least he understood the problem.

"He never lies," put in Matt. Lisa looked at him. Matt's eyes held honesty in them. "He doesn't need too. And if he did do anything, I'll do more than just punch him in the face."

That made Lisa feel a little better.

"You know I could take you," chuckled Jackson.

Maybe not.

"Not if I had my gun," argued Matt "and you had yours. We all know who would win then."

The two of the bantered back and forth trying to decide each scenario where they would win. Jackson would win in a physical or manipulation fight while Matt would win in a fight with a weapon where you need aim. He then asked Lisa a few more questions about her so he would not be at a complete loss when they started the job. After that, Lisa and Matt left the hide out and went to explore New York.

When Braun told Lisa that Jackson need to keep an eye on her, he also must have told Matt the same thing because he spent the next day with her as well. Not that she did not appreciate the company because she gladly accepted it. Matt had her back.

He also dropped her off at the airport on the day of her flight. She was to meet Jackson there. She wondered if he managed to get a ticket. She said her good bye to Matt.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you soon," said Matt.

"What do you mean?" asked Lisa.

"I'm going to be going to Miami once Jackson finds him and makes a plan. I'll be one of the 'henchmen' if you will," explained Matt. He then saluted and drove off.

Lisa suddenly felt very alone. She tried not to let it show when she walked into the airport. It was fine she kept telling herself. When an older lady brushed past her arm she almost out right screamed. How did she let herself get this bad? The whole time she was with Matt nothing bothered her. She needed to start recovering and fast.

That's when it happened. She could feel someone walk behind her. He pressed too close to her and put his hand on a spot that they did not belong. "Hey babe," he rasped "Wanna see what else I can do?"

Lisa stiffened too frightened to move. Oh God, it was going to happen again.

Suddenly the hand was gone. Lisa turned to see Jackson like a knight in shining armor waiting to rescue her. He had the scumbag's wrist in his hand. He was holding it so tight that he hand was changing colors.

"That is no way to treat a lady," Jackson asserted. His eyes bore into the man with an anger Lisa has never seen before. It was commanding, threatening, and somewhat beautiful. She was pretty sure that people on the other side of the airport could see how bright they were.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" asked the violator. He said it with conviction but did not look in his eyes. He was angry and scared. He had to have been about forty something with greasy hair and dull brown eyes. He tried to give his best sneer, but failed.

Jackson did not answer the question, only tightened his grip. The man screamed out in agony. He was on his knees and Jackson released him. He rubbed his wrists in pain. Jackson was about to turn to Lisa when the man attacked him. He tackled him to the ground. Just as he was about to throw the punch, Jackson kicked him off sending the man flying. He landed against a wall.

Lisa could not believe what she was seeing. Jackson, this criminal that she barely knew, was fighting for her. She wanted them to stop but there was no way she was going to go near the fighting. The security did though. Breaking up the fight, they asked what was going on. Once Jackson explained what happened, they let him off. He walked up to Lisa when she was done being questioned.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked her right in the eyes. It was incredible how different they looked now. They were clear and full of concern. It was also incredible how comforted she felt with his hand on her. An old lady; terrifying, but an assassin; that is completely fine. Something was wrong with her.

"I'm ok," she told him. Yeah ok, despite the on-going battle in her head about all the things that were complete messed up with her. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," he smiled. "That is what I am here for." He adjusted his suit jacket and cracked his neck. Lisa noticed some dried blood on his lip and that he was not bruised at all. When she told him about the blood, he wiped it off and looked just as he did before the attack.

"Let's go," he told her.

The two of them walked together through the terminal. Jackson had about three bags in which help lots of equipment and his clothes. Lisa does not know how they got past the metal detectors with all the technology he had with them.

They could not board the flight for another half an hour so they sat in the terminal waiting. There were few words spoken between them. Lisa found the silence awkward and felt like she needed to converse with him. He was going to be living with her after all so they might as well get to know each other. Instead Lisa watched the rain clouds form. She hoped that they would be gone before they left.

As they got in line to board the plane, it started to rain. Lisa could feel Jackson watch her as she looked outside. She really hoped that they would not have any turbulence. Lisa was wrapped up in thoughts when Jackson asked "Fear of flying?"

"It's not so much of the flying as it is the weather," she told him. He must think that she was the most worried person in the world. "I don't like turbulence. It makes me extremely conformable and my imagination goes wild with stories of things that could happen. I'll be happy once we are on the ground."

"Understandable," he replied. At least he was being polite.

As they got closer to being checked in, there was a commotion. A man started yelling at the stewardess.

"What do you mean this ticket doesn't work?" yelled the man.

Lisa gave Jackson a look in which he smiled in reply to. He winked at her and showed her his ticket.

They had to call security in order to get the man out of the airport. He did not go quietly. Before they left, the security came up to them and apologized again. It seemed like this was going to happen where ever they go.

"Is it always like this with you?" asked Lisa as they made their way to her seat. He managed to get the seat right next to her. Jackson followed behind her. His only carryon was his laptop while Lisa's was a book.

"Like what?" asked Jackson. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Always filled with commotion and the authorities need to be involved."

They were in their seat now. Jackson gave her the window seat.

"Well," he began. "Normally, I try to avoid authorities as much as I can, but I do cause mayhem where ever I go."

"Great," she replied.

"Don't worry," replied Jackson. "I'm not here to make your life miserable, remember? I'm here to make that bastard's life miserable. And it's not all that bad- the chaos I cause. The police sometimes don't even notice the things we do."

"Do you think the police will be involved in our job?" asked Lisa suddenly worried. If they were, would they be able to trace it back to her? If it did, then her father would fine out and he can never find out! She would end up going to jail and losing her job and everything she worked so hard for. Her mind filled with stories things that could happen.

"Lisa," breathed Jackson. "You're really a worry wart, aren't you? Calm down," –as he said this he slowly leaned in –"everything is going to be fine. I'm not going to get caught. You're not going to get caught. The only person who is going to be caught is the man who made you this way. Take a deep breath and relax." His voice was soothing. Lisa closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. "I'm a professional. I know how the system works. Everything will work out like we plan it. Are you better now?"

Lisa nodded yes. The little therapy session he just put her through really worked. She kept her eyes closed until she felt her heart's beat decline at the pace it is suppose to be. With one last deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes. She held her gaze out of the window not wanted to see the expression on Jackson's face. It seemed that she could not stop humiliating herself in front of him. Who know what would happen next.

"Are you sure?" he reinforced. Jackson was unlike Matt in many ways. For one thing, he dressed better then Matt. Matt's clothes were baggy while Jackson wore nice tailored suits. Second thing was that Jackson was a lot more sociable and adaptable then Matt. The major difference, the one that bothered Lisa the most, was that Matt knew what made her tick and Jackson violated the one thing that made her absolutely tick. "Lisa?"

"I'm fine," she said reluctantly. "It's just that I can't stand that question; 'Are you sure?' My dad always asks me that question. It makes me feel like he does not trust me. When I say thing, I mean them. He has yet to stop asking me either. It's worse now that he is retired. He has more time to worry about me."

Jackson nodded with understanding. It will definitely be strange getting to know him.

"Welcome aboard American Airlines," rang the captain's voice over the intercom. "My name is Paul Bays and I will be your pilot for this morning." He went on to tell everyone about his successful flights in the past. Either he was trying to make everyone feel safe or extremely cocky. Lisa was going to the later because she did not feel any safer. Once he mentioned that they might have a little trouble with the weather, Lisa felt the exact opposite of what the pilot wanted. As they buckled up and headed for the air, Lisa gripped the edge of her chair.

The way up was better then what Lisa thought. It was smooth despite the rain thundering down on the plane. They might even make it without turbulence.

She was wrong.

As soon as she got her hopes up for a turbulence-free flight, the plane started to shake. Lisa could feel her hand stiffen and she closed her eyes tight in fear. She could hear a group of kids somewhere behind her. They were whispering to each other excitedly. Idiots. They were actually enjoying this.

"Lisa, your knuckles are turning white," Jackson sighed next to her.

Thank you for letting me know this now let me go back to worrying in peace.

Jackson did not let her go back to worrying in peace. Instead he worked on prying her hands off of the seat. Lisa did not understand why it was so important that she had to let go of the seat, but Jackson worked hard on getting it off. Giving up on her hands, Jackson worked on getting her eyes open. "Leese," he said in a soothing voice. "Can you at least open your eyes? I don't want any vessels breaking."

What did he call her?

Lisa could feel her face scrunch up. Slowly she opened one eye followed by the other. She gave him a curious look.

"That's better," he said almost patronizingly. He gave her a smile, well more like a smirk. The kind you get when you're on your way to solving a hard puzzle.

"What was that name?" she asked him.

"What name?" he said curiously. "You mean Leese?"

"Yeah." She paused. "Huh, no one has ever called me that before. They normally call me Lissy. I think I like Leese better though. It's different."

"Leese it is then," smiled Jackson. They smile made his eyes brighter.

Suddenly, the turbulence stopped. Lisa sighed in relief as it died down. Jackson face was glowing. It seemed like he found a new game; How Distract Lisa When She Is Worried. He was winning and Lisa was thankful for that.

"What about you?" Lisa asked when she found her voice. "Nick-name wise, I mean. Do people normally call you Jack?"

"No," he replied. Lisa was sure she saw his eye twitch. "I haven't gone by that name since I was ten. My last name's Rippner, remember?"

"Yes," said Lisa. She had to sound it out. "Jack Rippner. Jack the- oh!"

Jackson nodded his head. "I don't particularly like it," he told her. "Braun thinks it's hilarious. 'It's like you were born for this job.' I had to beat up a lot of kids for calling me that. Eventually, I lived up to the name."

"That wasn't very nice of your parents," Lisa commented not being able to think of anything else to say. Did he have parents? Well, obviously he did, but was he in contact with them?

"That's what I told them when I killed them," he claimed. The seriousness in his face concerned her. What had Matt said again? He never lies? Lisa was way in over her head. She tried to not let her panic show through but that was not happened. Lisa looked at him straight in his face. A smile broke through the façade. He started laughing. Not the evil sinister laugh that you would expect after a declaration like that but a kind, joking laugh. Another new game; Freak Lisa Out. Lisa hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't do that to me!" she exclaimed. This man really was trying to kill her.

"I never really knew my parents," he informed her. "Well my mother at least." Lisa could not help to shake her head at him. He really knew how to freak her out. Her former curiosity increased though. Who was this Jackson Rippner? "I suppose you would like to know about my past."

He's a mind reader as well.

"It's only fair," she told him. "You probably know all about me from Matt… and besides you will be living with me. I don't want a total stranger crashing into my apartment."

He sighed because she was absolutely right. "Alright, I'll tell you as much as you need to know." He looked around to see if anyone was listening. After staring down a man kiddy-corner from them, he turned to Lisa and told his story.

Jackson was born in the great state of New York. His mother died when he was only three from a fatal car accident. The oncoming car was aimed at Jackson who was in the back seat and she managed to swerve the car so that it would hit her instead. She died two hours later and Jackson made it out with only a scar on his arm. His father was devastated and found remorse in alcohol. He became so unstable that his grandmother decided to raise him. He was brilliant in school and loved his grandmother very much, but when she died he refused to be brought up by anyone else. He fled to New York City and quickly taught how to manage by himself; though a life of crime. He, at age fourteen, was robbing an electronics store and running away from security when he ran into someone. He hid him from the police and took him in. It was Braun. Braun sent him to school to become a master at computers, math and an all around proficient student. He exceeded Braun's expectations and became one of his most prized employees. When he took over the business, he made Jackson his right hand man and he's been taking care of him ever since.

Lisa listened to his story with great interest. It was incredible to think that he had known Braun for such a long time and the trust that he puts to him. Lisa was pleased to know that she was going to be taken care of by the best. It was also interesting to see the side that talked about his grandmother. He definitely loved her and missed her, you could tell by his voice.

"Do you regret it?" she asked him.

"No," he said after some time. "This life might be treacherous but it was the life I was born to live. I don't regret it; all these things that I've done."

**Sorry for any errors. I'm my own beta and I was too lazy to do it thoroughly. I also feel like I'm losing some of my original writing style. I need to get my muse up and back in order. Hopefully I can accomplish this. *sigh***

**A thanks to my other new readers; ****MythStar Black Dragon****, ****nk2000 and ****MikkiANNE**** and to my old ones as well. **** Love to read your comments (which you should do again… comment I mean). I like comments. It keeps me motivated. **


	5. Give Up?

**AN. Wow another chapter already! A lot of things have happened since I last updated, namely I became old. My birthday was the nineth and I am now working on my twenties. How did I become 19? That's so strange. I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter. I find that writing very emotional moments are my strong point. I think my muse is finally fully back. :D I'm making this take place in 2009 mostly because I wanted to use a song in this chapter which means I need a disclaimer. Sigh.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the song **_**Bad Romance**_**. Lady Gaga does. I just admire it. **

**Well, you know the drill by now. There is always a musical inspiration for each chapter. This one is by Hot Hot Heat. Anyone heard of them? No? Figures. I'm marrying the lead singer btw. Not that he knows that. Shifty eyes. **

_**They all warned me of her crime**_

_**Cut your losses while there's time**_

_**Don't try to warn me**_

_**Don't try to warn me**_

_**Don't try to warn me I said**_

_**I'll make my own mistakes**_

_**You don't know what she's like**_

_**I'll make my own mistakes again**_

_**But all I know is all I got's**_

_**Frustration frustration**_

_**I hate this vacation**_

_**So give up? Give up?**_

_**I got to get away from here**_

_**I got to get away from here**_

_**It's killing me just thinking about it**_

**~Give Up? By Hot Hot Heat**

**Give Up?**

"Well, this is it," Lisa said dragging her luggage behind her. She had finally arrived at her apartment-sweet-apartment with the addition of a somewhat unwanted guest. Sure, he was there to help but the fact that he was going to living with her still annoyed her. Stepping in to her cream colored living room, she dropped her bag next to her couch and flopped onto the couch. She was exhausted. Between the flights, shopping in New York and the emotional stress of hiring an assassin, all she wanted to do was stuff her face with delicious food and go to bed, but her work was not done. She had to welcome in her guest. Her assassin. The brilliant murderer who would be living with her. Oh boy.

Lisa looked over at Jackson who was looking around her apartment located on the tedious twenty-fourth floor. It was a beautiful apartment with high ceilings, hardwood floors and an all around open feel to it. The only thing that separated the kitchen with the living room was an island with a sink attached to it. Off of the living room was a hallway with three doors. Two doors lead to a different bedroom. One was Lisa's master bedroom and the other was a spare bedroom that was now going to be Jackson's. The third door was to her bathroom. The entire apartment had an Egyptian feel to it with gold accents and antique looking furniture.

"Nice place," Jackson noted also putting down his bags, choosing to crash on the wicker chair adjacent to the couch. "Very… Egypti++an."

"Thanks," Lisa sighed. "My aunt bought me that vase next to the TV when she was in Egypt. Her buying me that vase turned my apartment into this." She waved her arms around. "You hungry? Because I'm starving and tired and Chinese take-out sounds perfect right now."

"I'm up for that," Jackson nodded.

While they were waiting for the food to arrive, Lisa showed him around and settled him into his new bedroom. Lisa thought that this was going to be awkward and strange but in reality, she was just too tired to care. She watched Jackson as he unload his massive amount of equipment. The only thing that Lisa really recognized was a laptop. When the take out arrived, Lisa and Jackson ate together talking about Miami and its wonders.

"So, are you all set then?" Lisa asked when they finished cleaning up. "I mean, you are all settled in?"

"For the most part," he replied. "I still have a few things to do, but I will not be in need of your assistance if that is what you are wondering. You look pretty tired. Go to bed."

Lisa nodded and headed off to her bathroom. She found herself odd to be in this situation; the situation of welcoming a complete stranger into her home. After doing her normal bathroom necessities, she opened her cabinet to get something she would normally not use. She only used it in emergencies and this certainly was an emergency. There would be absolute no way she would be able to sleep that night knowing that Jackson was just in the other room so she took a sleeping pill. It's not something she likes to do, but due to the circumstances, it was necessary.

She walked to Jackson's new room to tell him goodnight. Upon entering, she found the room almost transferred into what looked like a high tech lab. He had most of his equipment sprawled across the floor and he was pounding away on the key board. His back was turn towards her.

"Um," she uttered trying to make him acknowledged her. He turned to look at her. Leaning back in his chair, he smiled and crossed his legs.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to bed," she informed him. "I have to work in the morning and am pretty tired as it is. You can help yourself to anything you need; water, food, anything. So… goodnight, then."

"Good night, Leese. Have pleasant dreams," he said.

Lisa quickly went to her room unsure of why she needed to get there so fast. Closing the door behind her, she did something else she normally would not do; lock her bedroom door. She knew very well that Jackson would probably be able to breaking in if he wanted to, but she felt better doing it all the same. The clock on her table told her that it was only nine o'clock. It didn't matter that it was so early she wanted to go to bed, damn it! She put on her most conservative pajamas, set her alarm and hopped on into bed waiting for drugs to take her.

_She was walking back to her car, minding her own business and humming the song she had just heard in the store. She hears noises behind her. She glanced back to see a group of men following her. She quickens her pace. They match it. They were slowly catching up to her. Why did her car have to be so far away?_

_Finally, she had it. She broke out into a run at full speed. Damn her heels! She _had _to be wearing these today. She was two cars away. _

_A hand landed on her shoulder then another around her waist. Dragging her down to the ground she turned to look at the guy. Black hair. Black eyes. He started tearing off her clothes. She heard cheering in the background. She barely heard what they were saying as she tried to get the man off of her. _

_She screamed. Clawing, beating, trying to fight. She felt him touch her and the knife against her chest. Tears were building up in her eyes. How could she have let something like this happen to her? _

_The man kept going at it ignoring every cry and plea she made. _

"_Wake up," someone was yelling. _

_She didn't understand anything at all. He grabbed her arms and held them tight. _

"_Wake up," someone said again. _

_She fought her hardest._

"Leese, wake up!"

_Leese? No one called her that. No one except…._

… No one except Jackson.

Lisa woke up startled and sweating. Jackson had her arms in his hands, keeping them from hitting him. Tears welled up in her eyes, she was shaking. She looked into Jackson's eyes. They had a sense of concern she had never seen before. Glancing over at the door, she saw it was open. He must have busted it open.

"Leese," he whispered letting go of one of her arms and putting it on her face. "Are you-"

She did not care. She did not care that she despised men. She did not care that he saw her; the complete mess that she must have looked. She did not care that the only reason he was there was because she hired him. It was the first time that anyone had been there after one of these nightmares. The first time someone looked at her and truly knew what had happened to her. It was the first time someone saw how effected she was by it. She grabbed onto Jackson, burring her head in his shoulder and cried her eyes out.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly. He rocked her back and forth, letting her cry onto him. His hands brushed through her hair trying to calm her down. "It's ok, Leese. It's over now. It's ok," he kept repeating. "Don't worry. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you now. Shh, Leese. Shh." He held onto her for what seemed like ages.

After a while, she slowly pulled away from him with her tears finally becoming fewer. She gasped for air, holding as many sobs as she could in. Jackson grabbed a tissue from the box next to her bed and started whipping away her tears. She grabbed one and blew her nose.

"I'm _hic-_sorry," she gasped out, hiccupping over her words. She made a fool of herself again.

"Shh," Jackson shushed. "It's ok, Leese. You did nothing wrong."

"Bu-but, I _hic _got your shirt _hic _all wet. I'm sorry," she stammered. The tears were steadier now. She was still shaking. "I didn't mean to latch onto you like I did. It's only…" She could not finish her sentence. Her voice was too unstable.

"Really, its fine," he reassured her. They sat there in silence for a while as he petted her hair. "Does this… does this happen every night?"

She shook her head no. It did not happen every night, just most of them. She coughed to make her voice less shaky. "No," she voiced. "This was just the first time I was awoken from it by someone. I'm sorry that I used you as a shoulder to cry on. You were the first person that… that was there. I'm am really-"

He put his hand to her mouth.

"If you are going to say 'sorry,' don't," he whispered looking her straight into her eyes. His eyes were very calming to look into. They made Lisa feel… well she wasn't quite sure what they made her feel. They just made her feel. It was only then that she realized that he was in his pajamas which consisted of a white shirt and blue plaid pajama bottoms. His hair was a little messy. She had clearly awoken him up. "If anyone here has to be sorry, it's me. I broke down your door."

Lisa looked over at it again. She realized that the top brackets were no longer attached to the wall.

"I just _had _to lock it," she muttered to herself. Jackson had a smirk creeping on his face still looking at the door. Lisa saw it and slowly acquired one of her own. When he turned to look at her, he started laughing to himself. It caught on and eventually the two of them lightly laughed together. Neither of them was quite sure what they were laughing at. It was either the fact that Lisa thought that she could keep Jackson out with a lock or how she realized it was stupid of her to think so.

"Feeling better?" he asked once they stopped laughing with the smile still on his face. She gave back a hesitant nod.

"I don't think that I'll be able to go back to sleep though," she told him. "At least not right away." She glanced at the clock. It told her it was two in the morning. It would be three hours until she had to get up for work. Knowing that her body would still need a while to fall back asleep, she thought of things she should do in the meantime. "Do you want something to eat? I think I'll make myself a cheese omelet."

Jackson thought about it. "You know," he said. "I think I would like one."

So, off they went into the kitchen to make them some eggs. They weren't particularly hungry, but anything to keep Lisa's mind off of her dream. Jackson was able to make her smile some more as they ate together, talking about nonsense. It was three-thirty when Lisa went back to bed. Not much time for sleeping as she had to get up at five, but she could use as much as she could get. Before she went, though, she had something to tell Jackson.

"Thank you."

"It's why I'm here," he told her. "To protect you, even if it is from your dreams."

Lisa went to bed thinking of Jackson until she fell asleep.

"_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Ro-ma-ro-ma-ma! GaGa-oo-la-la! Want your bad romance," _sang her alarm clock after what seemed like five minutes later. Lisa slammed her fist down to make it stop. Not that she hated Lady Gaga, it's just not the first thing she wanted to hear after a rough night. Groaning, Lisa climbed out of her bed.

Not wanting to wake up Jackson, she managed to get dressed and out of the door as quietly as she could and made her way off to work for another day back at work.

* * *

Jackson watched her out the window of his new bedroom as she drove off to work. Wishing that he could crawl right back into bed, he knew he had a job to do. True, it was job to first and foremost find the guy that raped Lisa, but Braun had emphasized that he wanted her protected. So, off he was to follow her to her job. He had checked the blue prints of the building on his computer and there was a surveillance room right above the main lobby. He needed make it so he would be able to check up on her when he was at the apartment and she was at work. A cakewalk.

He left with his laptop in his bag and hailed a taxi. On the ride there, all he could think about was Lisa. He had one main thought about her; she was fucked up. She jumps at her own shadow and then last night! He had no clue when he was given this assignment he had to be a therapist as well.

"_It wasn't that bad, though,"_ he thought "_taking care of her last night. It only made me realized how much she needed someone. And how much she needed someone dead."_

The fiasco of last night really put things in a different perspective for Jackson. They way she had screamed in her sleep was soul reckoning as well as the way she was thrashing around. She had almost hit him a couple times. It was definitely a new motivation to find this asshole. Even with this new inspiration though, he could not help but feel frustrated. They guys in the organization had been bothering him that he would have to do this kind of stuff. They had warned him not to take the job… like he had a choice. They had no right to tell him what to do anyways. They were all far below his skills which was why he was given the job and if he made a mistake (which was rare), then he made a mistake. He could fix anything. There was also a bet he heard going on saying that he was going to give up. Give up! Giving up was something that Jackson would never do, no matter what the cost.

Jackson looked up to see the hotel in front of him. The Lux Atlantic was a beautiful building. Rich, classy people could be seen walking through the doors. Rich, classy people with an attitude problem, that is.

He easily walked through the doors into the building. He saw Lisa at the desk training a new employee and helping a bossy customer at the same time. She did not see him. He could have been wearing a monkey suit and gone unnoticed.

Jackson made is way up the stairs and to the surveillance room. There was one guard in the room, watching the cameras. He easily knocked him out and erased all evidence that he had ever been in the Lux.

Next, was to connect the cameras to his computer. Easy.

It took him less than two minutes to copy what was being shown on the TV screens onto his computer. He set the cameras so that they would stop recording in one minute so he could get out of there.

Jackson strolled right out of the Lux, walking right past Lisa without her noticing. He made in back into her apartment without ever being missed. He set up his computer and observed her as she worked. She was dealing with an elderly couple complaining about the color of their room. Jackson shook his head. This was not the type of person who should be going on a mission. The only thing she was used to was giving assholes stupid rooms. This girl could not withstand a fight.

He was going to have a hard task of trying to beef her up.

Sighing to himself, he walked towards Lisa's room and looked at the damage he had done last night. The door was in fine shape, he just needed to fix the hinges. It was the least he could do for her. Jackson was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone shouting from his room.

"_What do you mean you don't have our reservation," _cried a women at the Lux. Lisa was not there, but a new trainee was frantically trying to take care of them. She was failing at getting them what they want. Jackson found it very amusing. _"We want to see Ms. Reisert! She is the one who is always taking care of us. She'll get this straighten up."_

Jackson watched with interest. Lisa may not be all here but she is good at her job. The new employee brought in Lisa who had it all sorted out in a matter of minutes. She's just as good at her job as Jackson is his and that is really saying something. Jackson realized that she is stronger then he thinks. A different strength. She can keep a level head and not panic. She commands her team while keeping the enemy at bay. She had all the skills of a natural born leader. All she needs to do is gain back her confidence and bravery from her older self. Lisa is brave, brave enough to hire him, but she needs to face her fear, get over the past and not be afraid of every man she sees. She will also need muscle strength and the ability to fight for herself. On this mission, she would have no way of protecting herself if she would wind up alone. Of course, the only way she would wind up alone is if Jackson has died because he swore to protect her not matter what. It's not likely that he would end up dead, but still possible.

Lisa had shown him the purse the night before. It was made of cheep material where he would be able to retrieve the prints but it was going to be difficult to find. So, all he had to find this lunatic was cheep leather, a caricature (drawn by Matt), and a panicky victim. Jackson smiled to himself. Two weeks before he had complained to Braun about not having any challenging assignments. Good to know he was listening.

His phone went off; a call from the man himself.

"Rippner here," he answered in a business voice.

"How are things going?" asked Braun cheerfully. Jackson could hear the smile.

"As good as I thought it would be, sir." That was the truth for the most part. He was expecting to have to deal with some trauma. "She is going to be the hardest part."

"Is she resisting you Jackson?" Somehow that did not seem as innocent of a question as it should have been. It was in the tone of his voice. There was concern but something deeper that only a trained professional, like himself, would have been able to pick up on.

Great, now Braun is trying to be a matchmaker.

"No, sir. She's been very cooperative," he replied. Hopefully he got the hint. "It is just that she is very emotional and a little… paranoid? No, more like anxious. Last night she had a nightmare of it. I managed to calm her down though. I'm positive that it was the first time that anyone had been there for her."

"That tends to happen," sighed Braun. "My Abby took a couple of months to fully recover. Just make sure you are always there for her. She's going to be very emotional and need someone. As you are the only one who can be there, I am counting on you to take care of her."

"Of course," affirmed Jackson. "I doubt she will be dreaming tonight. Today is the first day of Rippner Physical Training." Jackson smirked.

"Just don't kill her," laughed Braun. The laughter died quickly and turned to a more serious tone. "Have you contacted Brandon yet?"

Brandon. With all that was happening, he had almost forgotten about him. Brandon was the spy from Braun's team living in Miami gaining the trust of the opposing group called Slayer. Stupid name. The organization that Jackson was in did not have a name. Names can be traced. Without a name, no one knows they exist.

"No," responded Jackson. "I want to find the DNA of the man first. Then I'll contact him."

"Good. He told me that they were getting a little suspicious of him. Someone is usually following him so he won't be able to tell you where the location of the hide out is. Keep the calls as brief and as quick as possible. I also would prefer it if Lisa called inst-"

"What?" interrupted Jackson yelling. There was no way that Lisa would be able to make such a phone call in the state that she was in, at least a phone call as important as that one. "You want Lisa to do it? She can't! She'll screw it up!" He paused. There had to be a logical reason that Braun wants Lisa to do it. "Why?"

"He overheard someone talking about screening his calls. Any slips, he's dead and we lose everything. You can help her. If she needs any persuasion, reminder her that she is getting this job for free. I must go. Stay on top of things, Jackson."

His phone went dead.

Great, one more thing to worry about. Jackson really did not like the idea of having Lisa make the call dealing with any of his business. He preferred that he would do all the work but orders are orders and he understood the ricks.

Jackson looked at the clock. Lisa would be home in a while and he needed to get everything ready for her return. He was going to start beefing Lisa up. It wound not be anything too over the top. She would learn the basics; punching, kicking, and becoming more agile. Jackson smiled. Lisa was going to be in for a big surprise when she came home.

* * *

Lisa's day was not going too well. From training the new employee, Cynthia, to having to deal with the security man that works in the camera room who had a blistering headache and needed to go home, she was not in the best of moods. Not to mention the countless amount of costumers who needed help with this and that. Now, she gets to go home and have to put up with someone else in her own home.

Lisa had not been able to get over how Jackson had treated her during the night. He was more sweet and gentle then she could have ever imagined anyone for _that _kind of company could be. Braun had made the right choice in choosing Jackson for the job. Not only was he supposedly good at his job (Lisa has really yet to see him do anything truly related to the job), but he could take care of her in an emotional way and protect her. He was not a sleaze ball as you would imagine a person in this kind of work would be.

Lisa walked into her apartment to find everything out of place. Her couch, chairs, tables, everything was pushed against the wall. On the floor where her yoga mats placed in various positions. In the middle of this mess was Jackson wearing Addis work out pants and a white shirt. Lisa stared at Jackson unsure of what to make of it. She decided to let him talk first.

"Welcome home."

"Don't you welcome home me!" she asserted. "Look at what you did to my apartment! What is going on? You better explain yourself because I did not allow you into my home to mess it up."

Jackson smiled, closed his eyes and dramatically exhaled like he smelled the world's best apple pie.

"That," he said "was a breath of fresh air."

"What was? What are you talking about?" replied Lisa still angry.

"Your anger. It's very refreshing." Jackson started slowly walking towards her. "You're going to need that anger." Jackson was about two feet away from Lisa. His smile was alluring.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"You're beginning your training today," he informed her. "Welcome to Rippner's Physical Training."

Could this day get any freaking worse? What does Lisa get to do after her very exhausting day at work? She gets to train!

Ugh. It's almost is not worth it.

"Do I need to?"

"Yes, now get into something you can work out it."

When Lisa came back in her yoga pants and college t-shirt, she sighed and went to find Jackson. Jackson turned towards her and smiled. The first thing on his agenda was to stretch. Easy enough, Lisa had been in rugby in college so she was pretty flexible. Once that was done, Jackson asked her to do something she wasn't expecting.

"Punch me."

"What?" she declared.

"Punch me," he commanded her. He beat his chest. "Right here."

"You want me to punch you?" She was not sure.

"Absolutely. Punch me as hard as you can."

"I don't want to hurt you," she said worried. It's not like she had no muscle. It was possible

"Don't worry. You won't." Arrogant bastard.

Lisa did it. Jackson was right; he was not at all impacted by the punch. Lisa sighed defeated as she looked at Jackson's smirk.

"That was not as hard as you can. Come on, you can do better. Think of how mad you were when you came home," was Jackson's from of motivation.

That worked for Lisa. Of course, it made little difference.

"Can't I wear boxing gloves or something?" suggested Lisa. "I won't be as worried to hurt you."

"No," was the simple reply. "There are no boxing gloves in the real world. Now this is what I want you to do."

Jackson spent most of the afternoon teaching Lisa how to punch and kick someone. Lisa was a little shaky at the start of it, but she never gave up. She had finally started getting it right when Jackson decided that it was enough. Lisa had learned a lot from Jackson's little training sessions. She had learned the proper way to punch. She had never thought that there would be so many different techniques to it. Lisa went to bed that night with no nightmares.

**I was going to add more, but I decided that this was a good place to stop. **

**Quick funny story, when I read though this chappie I read "therapist" as "the rapist." The irony amused me . . . that and SNL's Celebrity Jeopardy. **

**Again, I don't have beta. I just have an iPod and he doesn't help me much. He does play OK Go's new CD pretty good though. **

**REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU!**

**:D**


	6. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Prepare, my children, for the chapters to slow way way waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay down. It's my first week back in college and I had to write six papers already. SIX! IN ONE WEEK!!! So updates will be slow. Almost nonexistent. **

_**You're so good at stretching the truth,  
into a sugar coated lie.  
Everyone takes a bite.  
I have been dining with the enemy.  
It was a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
Now it's so clear to me.  
Oh-hhh-ohh**_

**_I've had enough of your games  
if you're not trembling, you'd better because  
we're gonna be the end of you  
I've had enough of your games  
I'm gonna show them who you really are  
And I can tell you right now, it won't be pretty_**

_**Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**_** ~ This Providence **

* * *

**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**

Surprisingly, Jackson and Lisa worked very well together. Their training continued on for the next few days. During the day, Lisa would go to work and Jackson would work on retrieving the prints. When Lisa would come home, she and Jackson would train.

Jackson's hunt to retrieve the prints was more tedious then anything, but he was getting very close to finding them. Jackson would have found them by the two weeks that had past, but he wanted Lisa to be able to defend herself. The process of finding the prints was long hard work. First, he had to use multiple chemicals to bring out the prints, and then decipher which would be Lisa's and which would be the man's. Once he had what he thought would be the rapist's prints he needed to break into the police database and look for matching prints.

Lisa was at work when Jackson searched the database. There were no matching prints yet. He ended up going through every person's file and none came up as matching. This might be a good sign though. If his prints weren't in there, then they might have been erased from the system by the "Slayers." It would take some work to find the deleted files, but not impossible.

Jackson heard Lisa enter the apartment. He walked into the living room to tell her of his recent discovery to find her nowhere to be seen. Her bags were at the door, but no Lisa. Suddenly, someone jumped onto his back pulling him onto the ground.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Jackson," Lisa laughed into his ear.

Lisa was certainly improving over the two weeks. No nightmares, her kicks were superior and she obviously was becoming stealthier. She could keep her head held up high and gained back some confidence. How she just managed to trick Jackson, he had no idea. It was the first time in a while that someone managed to do that to him. He would never admit to her that she surprised him.

"I was just humoring you," he told her. Ok, so technically it was a lie, but his pride was at stake here.

"Yeah, right! You had no idea I was here." Jackson really liked this spunky Lisa better then frantic, constantly upset Lisa.

"You ready for your actual lesson?"

"Of course."

Lisa really enjoyed the fighting lessons. She wished that she had taken them earlier in her life and not just because she would have never been raped. She enjoyed feeling her muscles get stronger the longer she did it. It was giving her back her confidence.

"Kick!" Jackson would tell her. She would obey. They eventually moved on to one-on-one combat. Lisa challenged Jackson.

"I bet I can beat you even when you're trying." God did Jackson prefer this Lisa. It was a complete turnaround. He was certain that Braun would not recognize this Lisa. He smirked.

"How much?" Jackson questioned.

"The dishes for the next three weeks," replied Lisa. She was prepping for the 'battles' between them. What usually happened was; they do a mock fight where Lisa defends herself against her attacker, Jackson, and each time he would do a different attack to see how she would act in a different situation. When they first started this, Jackson constantly won because Lisa would let her guard down but more recently Lisa started winning the fights. Never did Jackson have such a fast learner. The thing is, though, that Jackson always held back to what a normal fighter would have fought as opposed to one as good as him. There was no way she could win.

"Are you planning on me staying that long, Leese?" He probably would be but it was always fun to poke fun at her. Before she could give an embarrassing answer, Jackson replied to her offer with "done."

Lisa went into the proper stance that Jackson had taught her. Lisa threw her first punch. Jackson easily grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. As quick as he did this, he moved one arm across her back and the other went down by her knees. He picked her up princess style, binding both her arms and legs. Lisa sighed.

"I told you, Leese," he laughed "never had a chance."

As Jackson held her in this stance, there was a knock on her door. Lisa made to move out of the position, but Jackson would have none of that. He walked towards the door with Lisa still in his arms ignoring her constant please to let her go. Jackson opened the door. On the other side was a very stern looking man with glasses and a beard. Jackson watched as his eyes bulged practically out of their sockets.

"DAD!" called out Lisa. Jackson let her go, putting her on her feet and taking a step back. Jackson had a feeling that this just might deplete all the spunk that he had just managed to put back in her. It was incredibly awkward.

"Who is this?" commanded Joe Reisert. Jackson could only imagine what this man was thinking seeing his daughter was being carried by a strange man. They were both wearing workout clothes and lightly sweating.

"Dad, this is, um," spitted out Lisa frantically. There was a worried look in her green eyes. She was good at lying, but not to people who mattered.

"I'm her trainer," said Jackson calmly. He held his hand out to shake it. "My name is Jackson. Your daughter hired me to get her into shape. She had just lightly sprained her ankle when you knocked. I picked her up so she could answer the door."

"Oh really," exclaimed Joe. He looked at Lisa who put on her best smile. Jackson could almost hear her heat beat frantically in her chest. Joe started laughing and shook Jackson's hand. "You never were the most graceful."

Relief spread though Jackson and Lisa as their little white lie worked. Lisa's smile chanced from fake to genuine. She welcomed her father in who walked passed them into the apartment. When his back was still turned, Lisa stole a glance at Jackson who winked at her.

"So dad, what are you doing here?" asked Lisa who was fake-limping her way to the couch. Jackson was making his way to pick her up again when Joe stopped him.

"I'll take care of my own daughter thank you," said Joe calmly. He was about to pick her up when Lisa reminded him of his bad back. He decided to just be her crutch instead. He walked her over the couch explaining his appearance.

"I haven't seen you since before you went to New York. The only time you call is when you're driving home and we usually have to hang up because of traffic. I was worried about you. And now I find you working out and straining you ankle with this… young man."

Jackson put on his best innocent face. Later, Lisa told him that he could have been an actor.

"I'm sorry, Dad," apologized Lisa. "But you know; I've been busy training a new employee and then I decided to hire a trainer…"

"Why didn't you tell me about the trainer?" asked Joe. It was a legitimate question. Jackson couldn't help her out on this one.

"It never came up," said Lisa simply. "He's only been here for about three days now. It wasn't that important."

The visit with Joe was very short, but it was long enough where it would have been suspicious for a personal trainer to stay. Jackson 'packed up' and left the apartment. He only went to the café across the street, but it was still very tedious to wait. When he was gone, Joe asked all the questions he could muster about this so called Jackson.

Jackson waited and watched as Joe Reisert left the building. He was in Lisa's apartment in the next minute. She had left the door open for him.

"So," said Jackson entering the apartment. "Am I in trouble?"

Lisa stared at him. She looked livid. Jackson smiled in amusement. It looked like her spunk had remained.

"How could you do that?" yelled Lisa walking up to him and slapping him on the arm.

Yup, it was still there. Jackson was thankful.

"Hey, nothing too horrible came of it," replied Jackson. "Your dad saw me, but thanks to my quick thinking he believes me to be a personal trainer which I have been for you. Now if you were to accidentally mention me in passing, he'll know who I am. He also won't be worried about you as much because he knows I'm here teaching you to defend yourself." It really was not a good thing that Joe knew of him but the less Lisa knew about that the better.

"Fine," sighed Lisa. They continued their work out.

The next day Jackson found himself searching for deleted files on the man. If it was from The Slayers, then Brandon would have had a file and could find it through him. It was harder then Jackson had originally planed but it worked out all the same. Jackson found the deleted files by his opposing group through Brandon and there they were. They were all sitting there waiting for him to rid them one by one. He re-uploaded the finger prints.

Nothing.

Then his computer brought up a file. The man had black hair, black eyes, and a long face. His name was Alex Peterson. His picture matched and his prints matched. He found him.

Lisa came home expecting to find Jackson waiting there in workout clothes. When she entered, he was waiting for her but with an expression of the upmost seriousness. Lisa had to admit it; she enjoyed living with someone and even more surprisingly she enjoyed living with Jackson. There were great companions for each other. They seemed to be on the same page about everything and he made her remember what it was like to have fun. She enjoyed his humor, his training and his eyes… uh, personality. Yeah, he had a charming personality.

"What's up with you?" she asked. She closed the door behind her in case someone walking down the hallway would be listening to what was causing that face. It had to be a part of the case.

"Lisa," began Jackson. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to ask you to do something that may be painful for you." Lisa steadied her breathing to not let it show that she was somewhat scared. What was going on? "I think that I found the man."

Lisa's breath caught in her throat. Jackson asked her if she would look at the picture to identify the man. It would be painful, but she felt brave enough to look at the picture. Jackson brought out the picture.

Lisa stared at him. She knew that face. It was him. Jackson had found him.

Lisa was hyperventilating. Jackson took away the photo quickly knowing the answer without her needing to say it. Her body was shaking again. The horrible, horrible memories came flowing through her. Jackson put her arm around her and she leaned into him. She laid her head on his shoulder and took deep breaths. No tears this time. After the night when Jackson first arrived, she promised herself that she would not cry about this case anymore.

"So, I have to make that call now, right?" asked Lisa. Jackson told her everything she needed to say. Lisa knew that she could do it.

Jackson watched her perform the specific phrase he taught her. Flawless. Because she was a woman, Jackson made it seem like she was flirting and she did it with fantastically. She was calm doing it over the phone and lied right though her teeth. Most of the phone calls that his team does they screw up one way or another, but Lisa was a natural. When she finished, she smiled at him and asked him how she did.

"You know, Leese, when this is all over, I may have to steal you." It was as simple as that. Jackson could use someone like her on his team at all time. Not to mention that he did enjoy her company and was a hell of a lot more beautiful than any person that Jackson had ever worked with. If she would not come on her own free will, there was no other choice then to steal her.

Lisa stared at him, unsure of what to say. She came up with "I was that good, huh?"

"You were brilliant," smiled Jackson. "That was better than anyone that was on my team. You were confident while keeping yourself in line."

"Well, if I'm that good then maybe you won't have to _steal_ me."

Excellent.

"So," asked Lisa taking a seat next to Jackson. "What are you wearing to the club when meet this Brandon?"

Women. They all have different personalities but the one thing that all women are similar in is fashion.

"Probably, just one of my suits," informed Jackson. Did it really matter?

"That won't due," said Lisa shaking her head. "You'll draw too much attention to yourself. No one goes to club in suits in Miami, even if they are casual suits. You'll stand out."

Huh? Haven't thought about that.

"What are you implying?" he asked her.

"We go shopping," suggested Lisa. "I want to go back to that mall. I've been getting better since you arrived and I want to see how strong I actually am."

So they did it. They went to the exact mall where Lisa was raped. She was nervous, that was for sure and a little emotional, but she did not cry. She held her head high. She only stayed there for a minute, but it was all she needed to know that she was stronger then she thought.

After three hours of trying to find the perfect outfit, they found Jackson a very Miami bar hopping outfit that included a dark blue stripped polo shirt and khaki shorts. Jackson had never owned something that simple. All of his clothes were usually made for him.

Lisa did have a few moments where she felt insecure. The parking lot really frightened her and on several occasions Jackson had to step in and emotionally support her in the mall. Whenever someone would check her out, Jackson grabbed her hand. He had no idea that it would comfort Lisa so much. She truly trusted him and Jackson could not explain why. Of course they both knew that Jackson would never hurt her but as far as Jackson knew he was the only man, besides her father that is, who was allowed to touch her even if it was just her hand. Jackson was actually the one getting more nervous when they touch because each time he did he wanted to touch her more. There was something about that now feisty green eye girl that got to him. He was nervous that he may want this to be more than a job. He did not seem to mind that he was getting nervous either. It made her more irresistible. He did not let it show though because it would probably put Lisa back in the state when they first meet and Braun would have a field day. Each time the Braun called the hints were getting worse and worse.

Two days had passed and it was time for Jackson to meet Brandon at the club. Both Lisa and Jackson knew it would have been best if Lisa stayed at her apartment. Jackson put on the clothes that he bought and left to the club simply called 'The Rave.'

Upon entering The Rave, Jackson headed straight for the bar. The bar was off the side of the dance floor where a couple hundred people were dancing. The bar was two steps higher than the dance floor and over looked it. The bar stretched about fifteen feet and on the wall behind them stood the vast selection one would be able to choose from. The bar men were flipping bottles in the air showing everyone there special tricks. There were several people there taking shots, ordering beers and there were couples doing things that Lisa would not approve of.

And there he was. There was Brandon waiting to tell him if the bastard was a member of the Slayers or not. If he was, then that just made everything easier. Brandon sat far off center where everyone could see them and not be suspicious. It was also closer to the speakers so less people would hear them. Jackson casually walked up to the vacant seat on the right of Brandon.

Brandon was the best spy the company had and a mediocre manager so when it came time to pick someone to take this job, the choice was obvious. The problem with him was that it was hard for him to hide is typical New Jersey Italian accent, but his brown eyes welcomed people in and made people trust him. It seem like the Slayers were finally catching onto his façade though so they had to meet in a public place where Jackson could seem like a normal club go-er. Brandon had typical Italian features with his dark brown eyes and dark hair which was mostly shaved save for the top which was a bit longer and spiked to gather to make a point. He was drinking bourbon.

"Miller Highlife, please," ordered Jackson as he took his spot. Jackson was pretending to be your typical guy. He casually turned his head to look at the crowd of dancers and asked "Wild party tonight, huh?" _"Are we being watched?"_

Brandon coughed. Yes, they are being watched. Brandon tapped on his glass to tell the waiter he wanted more. Where he tapped on the glass signified where the watcher was. Luckily for them, he was located in a place where he could not see their mouths move. All they needed to do was pretend to get drunk… or really get drunk.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend here," said Jackson. "Wanna see a picture?" _"I'm trying to find someone and I have their picture." _Jackson took out his phone and started paging through his pictures as Brandon casually looked at his photos. He went though several when one passed of Alex Peterson before it landed on a picture of Leese.

"She's hot. Bet she's a bitch though," replied Brandon with, to Jackson's surprise, no New York accent. _"I really know him. The guy is fucking annoying."_

The next song seemed to be a popular one causing a mad rush onto the dance floor. Brandon took that as an opportunity to write down the address of Alex Peterson due to the amount of people blocking their view from the Slayer member. Jackson took it and crumpled it up. It went safe into his pocket.

Mission accomplished. Now he just needed to relax until he got the call from Lisa.

Jackson felt a hand on his shoulder. Both he and Brandon turned to see to women standing behind them. They were very pretty and very drunk. One had long blonde with a low cut top, a mini skirt and leggings while the other had short red hair that poofed out. She was dressed much like the blonde. It was the blonde that put her hand on Jackson.

"Do you want to dance?" yelled Blondie over the loud noise. Normally, he would have been inclined to dance with her, but his mind went straight to Lisa. The two of them were very different. Before this job, this would have been the type of girl he preferred. The cheap, ditzy, one-night stand type of girl, but his mind was swamped with a certain green eyed brunette.

"I have a girl," Jackson yelled back. Blondie pouted and tried to make him dance anyways. As if on cue, his phone rang and brought up Lisa's picture. Jackson showed it to the girl before answering. He was not quite sure but it sounded like she yelled back "I'm prettier than her." She was not.

Jackson answered the phone but heard nothing on the other line as the club was too loud. He faked talking to her as he walked past the Slayer giving no good-bye recognition to Brandon. As he walked past he yelled into the phone "What? Where were we supposed to meet up?" That should clear both him and Brandon. As Jackson was leaving he noticed the blonde and red head pulling Brandon onto the dance floor. He was a terrible dancer, but anything for the ladies.

Jackson walked the warm street outside the club going to one of the main roads to hail a taxi. The mission was a complete success. Glancing behind him, Brandon's spy was not there. He was almost to there when he passed an alley way.

"Let me go!" he heard someone scream. Jackson turned to see a man with extremely spiky hair grabbing onto a young woman. In one hand he had both of her wrist and with the other unbuttoning his pants. The young woman was wearing a skirt that was way too short for her and a tank. She was cowering in pain and fear.

"Come on, baby! You know you want this!" said the creeper.

"No! Help someone!" screamed the woman. She was crying.

Jackson felt like he was looking at Lisa. This is what it was like. Lisa went through this. This fear, this terror that is now bestowed upon this young woman. Anger boiled up in Jackson. Braun was right. This act of man is inhuman and dumb. How could some dumb ass do this to a girl? Is he trying to ruin her life for a short thrill?

Jackson sprung into action. He grabbed a nearby trash can and threw it at the man avoiding the woman at all cost. The ass hole fell onto the ground bringing the girl down with him. He threw off the trash can and yelled "What the fuck? Get your own bitch!"Jackson grabbed the collar of his shirt and punched the crap out of the guy. He tried to fight back, but each punch he threw Jackson had two more that matched it.

"_This is for you, Leese," _Jackson thought as he did the final punch that knocked the guy out. He dropped his body on the ground. Jackson looked at the girl who could not believe what she just saw. Her eyes were widen with fear and had to have been about eighteen years old.

"T-t-thank you," she stammered. She was shaking just like Lisa did when she woke up from her nightmare.

"Wear more clothes next time," he told her. "You're giving guys the wrong impression of yourself."

He held out her hand which she took and help her up. He walked her to the end of the alley. He was turning to go continue on his way to hail a cab. She was following him.

"My name is Zoë," she said catching up to him. "You really saved me back there. I don't know how to thank you. There are not many guys out there like you."

It seemed that Jackson had an admirer. Jackson walked to the street to find the taxi. In a manner of seconds, one was in front of him. Instead of getting in it himself, he motion for the girl to get in it.

"Go home," he told her. "Stay out of trouble."

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Zoë from the back seat as Jackson paid for the taxi.

"No."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Jack." No need to give out his full name. She was satisfied by this and leaned back in the seat.

The taxi drove away.

Jackson could not help but feel happy that he saved someone from becoming like how Lisa was. It made him feel more accomplished then he had ever had in a normal job, no matter the challenge. This one was different because he felt like he was fighting for someone and not just some scum bag trying to send someone six feet under. He would have saved the girl anyways, but he did it for Leese. Lisa was the true reason why he did it. Lisa wanted men like the guy lying knocked out in the alley ways dead. For some reason, Jackson felt proud to do something in the name of Lisa. He wanted to give Lisa what she wanted. He didn't kill this one because of suspicion, but in his pocket was the key to getting rid of a different one.

**

* * *

**

Normal stuff like sorry for error.

**If anyone is interested in reading the mall trip between Lisa and Jackson, I would be willing to write it once I finish the story. Just let me know if you would want to. **

**You know, if I read lots of review, I may be able to squeeze some time between my chemistry lab and biology class for writing. Just saying. :D**


	7. I Want You To

**Wow everyone, it's been a while. Stupid college! Making me write **_**lab reports **_**instead of **_**fanfiction. **_**Ugh. Well anyways. **

**Question; Has anyone seen **_**Disco Pigs?**_** It's pretty much the best play/movie I've ever seen. Cillian is brilliant and beautiful in it. I may try to convince my drama coach to put on this play on but it only has 2 characters and I go to an all girls school. It probably won't happen. **

**Other news; I'M SEEING OK GO APRIL 16****TH****!!! I'm excited. Very excited. **

**Ok (Go!), on with the chapter. (It's very fluffy).  
****  
Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to (I want you to)  
I want you to (I want you to)  
So make the move (make the move)  
cause I ain't got all night**

So much pain may come our way  
There may come a day when we have nothing left to say.  
~(If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To by Weezer

**I Want You To**

Lisa could not wait for lunch. She was so stressed out from all the different guest asking for such ridiculous stuff. The Lux does offer certain items if they seemed to jump out of your bag last minute but do they really expect the Lux to have spare handcuffs? Lisa shivered thinking about the couple, remembering to stay away from the tenth floor for as long as she can. She needed a break and could not wait to sink her teeth into the leftover chicken alfredo from last night. It was practically calling her as she walked to the lounge to take her break. Lisa opened her locker.

"No, no no!" whispered Lisa as she dug around her bag. Lisa then remembered where she had left her lunch; on the counter of her apartment. Lisa lightly banged her head against her locker. What a day she was having. It did not help that she was overtired waiting up for Jackson the night before. He had finally been able to confirm that her rapist was from the Slayers and now had the address to where he lived. It was only a matter of time now that the rest of the team came to help out. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned to see the new employee, Cynthia, standing there. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Cynthia.

Ok, that was a little freaking. What the hell was she talking about?

"Tell you what?" she cautiously replied. Lisa could feel her palms starting to get sweaty. What did she know? Did Cynthia somehow manage to find out that she was raped? Hired an assassin? Planning on killing someone?

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Cynthia. She peered around the other side of the door looking out onto the lobby. "You have to know what I'm talking about."

Lisa shook her head.

"I'll give you a clue; he's tall, handsome and has the most _gorgeous _blue eyes I have ever seen," she looked into the lobby again and sighed.

Horror struck Lisa. She knew about Jackson. This annoying scatterbrained employee somehow knew about her whole situation. How did she know? They were so careful about everything and Lisa did not tell a soul. She would never tell a soul. Why would she convict herself like that? Lisa started to calm down. There had to be a rational reason as to why she knew about Jackson.

"Jackson?" It seemed a simple enough response. Just because she now knew his name did not mean she knew his purpose.

"Is that his name?" Cynthia asked wide-eyed. She crossed the room over to Lisa. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" She grabbed her hands. "You have to tell me everything! Where did you meet? Oh he is so beautiful! When did you meet? Is he a good kisser? He looks like a good kisser. There are some people that you just know will give it to ya good and he is one of them. Did you jump his bo-"

"Whoa!" Lisa said suddenly nervous. Lisa had to cut it off there. "You're getting too far ahead of yourself. He's not my boyfriend. I don't even know why he's here right now."

"He brought you your lunch that you left on the counter which means that he knew it was there. That insinuates that he was at your apartment this morning." She said it all in one breath. It baffled Lisa's mind.

"No, it doesn't," she countered. "It means that I texted him this morning complaining that I left my lunch at my apartment."

"Why does he have a key to your apartment?"

Cynthia was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Ok, he's the deal with me and Jackson," she took a deep breath. Lisa put her hands on each of Cynthia's shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes. "He is my personal trainer. I hired him a while ago. He had a key to my apartment so that incase I get caught in traffic he would still be able to set up." Cynthia seemed to be buying it because her shoulder slumped disappointed. "He texted me this morning asking me how I was. I complained to him that I forgot my lunch. I was just going to go get some money right now to buy a different one but apparently I don't have to. There is nothing romantic going on between us, I swear."

Cynthia seemed to processes thinking about the relationship. She was biting the inside of her cheek not knowing if she should believe Lisa or not.

"He must like you. I mean, if he is willing to go across town to give you your lunch then there must be something, some sort of chemistry there. He's really too gorgeous and extremely charming. I don't think that you should pass this opportunity up. He could be _the one_." She really put an emphasis on the word "one." Lisa did all she could to restrain an eye roll.

"He's just really…" Lisa did not know what to say. A good guy? Not really considering he has blown several different people brains out. "Sweet." That seemed good. He had been very sweet to her since he arrived. Lisa relied on him more then he knew. She did not understand what made her trust him so much but she really felt that Jackson would protect her. He was her guardian sent to rid of any emotional or problems that happen to be male.

But the more Lisa thought about it, the more seemed to reconsider her own feeling for Jackson. He had her complete and absolute trust. He really seemed to care about her and the heavens know he could have beaten Johnny Deep as sexiest man. He treated her more like a friend rather than a job. He always knew the right thing to tell her. Lisa decided it was best to wait and see if anything between them unfolds.

"Talk to you later, Cyn," Lisa said starting to walk out of the room.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out, huh?" called Cynthia behind her.

"What?" exclaimed Lisa, turning around to face her. Cynthia gave her a knowing looks. Damn it, she was tricked.

Ok so maybe she did like him a little. Maybe she liked him a lot, but it did not matter. She was not going to say anything. There was no reason to make the situations between them awkward. That and she was terrified to embarrass herself in front of him. What if he wanted to be with her? Plus, she was not ready for a relationship.

With a deep breath, she stalked out of the room and went to join Jackson at the main desk. He smirked at her as she approached him. In his hands was the lunch that she accidentally left at home.

"Well, hello there, Leese," greeted Jackson. His eyes flickered behind her. Lisa found Cynthia spying on them. She was within eyeshot range. Lisa chose her words carefully.

"Hi, Jackson. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your lunch, of course. I brought one for me if you want to eat together," Jackson smiled. Lisa could see Cynthia eating it up out of the corner of her eye. Lisa quickly agreed pulling him out to one of the picnic tables near the pool trying to get away from Cynthia's prying eyes as quick as possible.

"So, what brings you down here?" she asked Jackson. "Surely, you did not come all this way just to give me my lunch." Seating herself down in a nice shady spot, Lisa was finally able to eat her glorious leftovers. Jackson took a seat across from her which ended up being directly in the sun. He donned a pair of aviator sunglasses making him look incredibly cool along with his v-neck white shirt and jeans. No wonder Cynthia was so giddy when she saw him.

"I wanted to make sure you ate something nutritious," replied Jackson. "I also wanted to ask if you could get a room for the rest of the team. I'm only brining three other people right now; Matt, Stevie and Logan. Each of them the best of their art."

"When are they going to be here?" questioned Lisa while taking a bite of her delicious meal. It was cold, but still a little slice of heaven. Jackson informed her that they were coming in two days so see needed a room ready for them. She was going to ask him more questions about them but was distracted when she noticed something weird about Jackson's hands. They were covered with bruises. Lisa grabbed his hand that was resting on the table and examined it.

"What happened?" she exclaimed. "When did you get these?" She did not remember him having these before he left to the club and she did not really pay attention when he came home. She rubbed the bruises with her thumb trying to figure out when he could have possibly happened.

"I got into a fight when I left the club," smirked her assassin. His eyes were brightened with the memory. "Nothing you should worry yourself about."

He occasionally forgot that this was Lisa; Queen of Worry he was dealing with here. There was no way that Jackson getting into a fight and bruising his hands was going to not worry her. Something could have happened! More than his hands could have gotten hurt. He really should not be doing something so irresponsible especially when he was _hired _to be there.

"What could you have possibly gotten into a fight about? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saved a girl," sighed Jackson sounding like he did not really wanting to tell her, but his policy was always to tell the truth. "She was going to be raped. I don't want anyone to go through what you did so I pounded the man's face in." The reason he didn't tell her was obvious.

Lisa stared at Jackson unsure of what to say. He had defended someone he did not know kind of in her honor. She could feel her emotions erupting in her chest. Gratitude, awe, empathy, surprise, euphoria, pride, understanding, and possibly love. He went out of his way to help someone in the same situation she was in. Tears formed in her eyes. Not wanting Jackson to see her cry she glanced down to find that she still had Jackson's hands in hers. Awkwardly, she let go of Jackson's hand and lamely said "oh."

They sat there in an awkward silence. Unable to think of anything else to say and wanting to change the subject she brought up a certain red haired coworker of hers.

"So, what exactly did you say to Cynthia that made her so hypnotized?" Her voice cracked from the tears when she said it, but chose to ignore it. Maybe he would as well.

Jackson smirked. Good, he ignored it. "It's called charm, Leese. I'm very good at it. It's a requirement for the job; make those around you seduced by your presents. I can charm absolutely anyone."

"Not me," Lisa commented.

"What was that?" questioned Jackson. "Are you saying that I would not have been able to charm you?"

"Of course not," replied Lisa with a smirk of her own. "I would not have fallen for your charm. I would have seen right through you."

Jackson laughed sending shivers down Lisa's spine. They were good shivers, not like the kinds she had been normally having lately.

"You!" exclaimed the man with the most beautiful blue eyes ever. "You would have fallen into my hands like putty. Oh sure, you would have resisted at first, but I could charm my way into your heart in a matter of seconds. I would have found a way to make you trust me, then kind of like me to really like me."

"I think you might already have," smiled Lisa. "I definitely trusted you then you became my friend."

They ate the rest of their meal was filled with light conversations. Lisa was done with her meal when she realized that this could have been considered a date. There were two people who potentially get along with each other eating lunch, enjoying the scenery and having pleasant conversation. Damn that Cynthia! Now all she could think about was feelings and their correlation to Jackson.

"Jackson," she began as they walked together back in the Lux. There was no way she was bringing up her feelings, but she was going to thank him. She was just unsure of how to do it exactly. She thought of what to say over in her mind.

"I'm listening," he informed her, letting her know that she could say anything.

"I want to thank you," said Lisa "for helping that girl at the club. You probably would have not concerned yourself with her without knowing me so I, uh, really appreciate what you did for her. It means a lot." She started off strong, but got weaker in voice as she went on with tears threatening to form again. Those damn tears were threatening her a lot lately.

"Oh, Leese, what am I going to do with you?" replied Jackson as they stood next to the lobby desk. He stopped and turned to her. "It was something that I wanted to do… something for you. And as for what I'm going to do right now, well, let's just say when you go back to your apartment, you can beat me up as much as you want."

Lisa was confused at these words as Jackson reached down and grabbed her hand. His eyes shone brightly when he brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a nice little kiss on top. Lisa eyes bugled out and her breath hitched in her mouth unsure of what to think. She heard a gasp. It was Cynthia looking as if she was about to hyperventilate over the scandalous events happening right in front of her. Jackson smirked, let go of Lisa's hand while winking and left the hotel.

As soon as he left Cynthia rushed over to where Lisa stood rooted in her spot and demanded to know absolutely every single thing that had happened between them.

"Well played Jackson," thought Lisa "well played."

"Lisa, I want to talk to you," said Jackson entering her room the night before Matt and Logan were arriving. Lisa was just about to hop into bed when he came in. He always had a way of interrupting peaceful moments. He lounged on her bed with one arm behind his head and the other beckoning her to join him. Hesitantly, Lisa sat on the bed next to him. "So, tomorrow Matt and Logan are coming and I just wanted to get some things straight before we start making plans."

Lisa nodded slowly. She knew that this would be coming.

"First of all, you _are _coming right? I know you wanted to in the beginning and all that training… I just want to be sure."

"Yes, I want to see the bastard's face when it happens. I want him to know that he just can't get away with any crime. No one can mess with me and get away with it."

"That's my girl," Jackson admirably smiled. "Do you want to do it? Kill him, I mean."

Lisa kept her breath steady. What did she want? She wanted to. She wanted to very badly. She wanted to make him bleed like he made her bleed. She wanted to have him feel terrified like she felt. She wanted to him to be in pain. But could she inflict it? Could she take a weapon and hurt him with it?

"I don't think I can," she whispered honestly. The thought of her personally doing it made her feel uneasy. His death was inevitable but she did not want personally be the one who used the weapon.

"Not a problem, Leese." Jackson nodded understandably. "It's hard thing to do. I was scared shitless the first time I did it. I did it quick and as bloodless as I could. I was shaken up for weeks after that."

"And I see you got over that," commented Lisa. "I do want to do one thing though."

"What would that be?" he asked with a smirk sitting up on the bed like an eager child waiting to be told a good story.

Instead of answering him, she pulled down the top of her shirt revealing the scar the sick fucker gave her. Jackson understood immediately. Lisa's breath caught in her throat as Jackson brought his hand up and stroked her scar with his thumb. Lisa did not mind the contact. In fact, it felt rather nice. His eyes lingered on her scar a second too long because Lisa's previous revelations was coming back into play. She wished that she was braver. She would grab him right there and kiss him, but that would not happen. When he withdrew his hand, Lisa slowly covered it back up.

"I'm going to kill this sick motherfucker myself," informed Jackson in a matter-of-fact voice. Lisa's eyes widened in surprise. "You didn't deserve this shit. I know you quite well by now Leese and nothing would please me more then to cut him in half."

It was fascinating watching Jackson work and come up with a plan. He knew every little detail and had an answer to every single question. He had a clear head of what was happening and complete control of his team. He was truly one of the most brilliant criminals to have ever walked the planet. Everything he came up with was flawless. Everything hitch they came across he sorted out. Even the most righteous could not question his brilliance. He was without a doubt the best leader Lisa had ever seen.

They were all sitting around their…Lisa's apartment reviewing the plan. Matt was there with his burgundy hair and oversized t-shirt. He arrived at the hotel two days earlier and despite his horrible fashion sense, he was able to make quite the impression on Cynthia. Of course, Matt had no idea. He was very oblivious when it came to matter of the heart. He was pleased to see how well Lisa was doing and that Jackson treated her decently. He was studying Jackson's plan with a slight smile on his face.

Speaking of smiles, Lisa wondered if Logan ever did. He was a very stern looking man who had to have been in his late thirties with short blonde hair. There was no way that his man did not play football in college with his build. Chuck Norris would run for his money. He had blue eyes that were not as beautiful as Jackson (then again everyone's eyes seemed to lack when compared to Jackson's) but they could rival in the coldness department. On his face, there was no emotion. None at all. If you wanted to put an emotion to it, boredom could have described it.

Lisa had asked Jackson what his problem was. Apparently, he used to be a cop when his wife, a district attorney, was murdered by a criminal. He went insane looking for the murderer. When he found him, it turned out to be someone that Braun was trying to kill as well. Braun was impressed with Logan's abilities and immediately recruited him. He was hesitant at first, but found himself restless after his wife's death. So, Logan quit the force and joined Braun. He has calmed down since then, leaving all sense of emotion behind.

Then here was Matt's roommate who certainly surprised Leese. With the name of 'Stevie,' Lisa envisioned a man but it turned out to be a woman. She was very short, very petite and came from Asian descents. Her onyx hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she leaned forward with her chin resting in her palm listening to the plan.

"Once he's dead, we put the body by the bar that is run by the Slayer's and get out. We'll meet Matt and Stevie ten blocks away from the apartment. You guys give me anything you find then drop me and Leese off. I don't care what you do after that so long as you don't get into trouble. Any questions?"

"I do," said Logan in a gruffly voice. "Why are we leaving the body by the bar? They'll know we are coming?"

"Exactly," replied Jackson simply. "It's a warning. Braun wants them to know we are coming."

"He wants them ready for us?" questioned Logan.

"He wants them scared. Once they find out, they'll break off into groups in search of us then we take them out. One by one."

"And we'll know where they are-"began Matt.

"Brandon will be sending us details."

The plan was simple but efficient. Jackson had fallowed this Alex Peterson for a couple of days and easily found a pattern. He goes to the same bar every Friday and leaves at around 2 in the morning. Jackson, Logan and Lisa are going lure him into the alley that was a block away from the bar and finish the job while Matt and Stevie ransack his apartment looking for any information on the Slayers that Brandon would not be able to give them.

Lisa held her breath when she found out how they were going to lure him. She was going to be the bait.

"_Lisa, we need to make sure that we get Peterson in this alley. So I have a favor from you that you're not going to like," informed Jackson. He had a worried look on his face. "The most efficient way to get it done would be bait that he's already caught."_

"_Meaning me?" question Lisa wide eyed. It was her that had to lure him. That would probably be harder then actually killing him. She had to stand in front of him alone, again. She had to run away from him, again. Could she do it?_

"_I realize that it is going to make you uncomfortable. You do not have to do it. I want you to be as comfortable as possible."_

"_I think I can do it as long as I don't wear heals when I'm running. I'm going with the sneakers this time," Lisa said smirking. _

The meeting was over now. They were going to do it in three days. Only three days away. Lisa's hearted started pounding at the very thought of it. Logan and Stevie had already left and Jackson went to his room which left Lisa alone with Matt.

"Sooooo," said Matt starting up a conversation "how's life with him?"

"Who?" she asked lamely only to realize two seconds later what he meant. "Oh! It's fine really. We work well together and get along pretty well."

"He calls you Leese."

"Yes, he does."

"He takes your every opinion in regard."

"Well I am his client."

"He looks at you like I've never seen him look at someone before."

"What is your point, Matt?"

Matt rocked back and forth on his feet like a child who knows something you don't. He had a goofy grin on his face and his hair fallen into his eyes. Lisa did not trust him for a second.

"What?" she repeated.

"Nothing," grinned Matt as he left the room. Lisa sighed as she began to turn back into her room. She was just about to close the door when her neighbor, Anthony, popped his head out.

"Uh, honey, who's fine ass was that that just walked by?" asked Anthony. Lisa had known Anthony for about a years now. Her first impression of him was about how nice he was. Her second was about how gay he was. Anthony was her best shopping buddy and knew exactly what looked right on her. He is an African American and was the best dancer she had ever seen. He did have one very straight hobby though. He liked his vehicles. He had two motorcycles in the parking structure along with his convertible Mustang. At his parent's house, Lisa knew that he also owned a mini bike and at least three four wheelers. "Don't be telling me that you're cheating on the white hotty that you're lyin' to your daddy about?"

"I told you I'm not going out with him," informed Lisa. Anthony knew about Jackson. How could he not with Jackson constantly here? On top of that, Anthony had eyes and ears of a fox and when he found something attractive, he would be very aware of what's going on. Anthony thinks that Jackson was just a good friend who was kicked out of his apartment and needed a place to live until he found a new apartment. "And Matt came to visit me. We were buds in college."

Anthony gave her the don't-be-giving-me-bull-shit-cause-I-know-better look. He was absolutely determined that Lisa should got out with, get married to and make babies with Jackson "cause pretty people will make pretty babies."

Lisa said her good night to Anthony and went to turn in for the night. As she walked to her room, she passed Jackson's door which was slightly open. She peaked in to find him taking off his shirt to change into his undershirt revealing his fit body. His back was facing the door and what a nice back it was. The muscles were nicely formed, not too big and bulgy, just right. It was hard to tell he even had this type of body with our thin he was. Lisa noticed several scars spread across his back. One in particular was deep, but long since healed. Lisa realized she was staring.

"Is there anything you need, Leese?" asked Jackson making her jump. He turned around to face her pulling his undershirt over his head and covering up his body. Damn. That smirk didn't help anything either. This smirk was slightly different then his others. It was more smug than normal.

"Oh, um, good night, Jackson." It sounded like a question. Her breathing slightly increased as Jackson came to the door and leaned against the frame. "How did you know I was here?" she asked when he decided to become mute.

"Your footsteps," he said, slightly whispering. "They stopped when you reached the door. You need to become more aware of your surroundings." He took a step towards her and put a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

Oh, she was aware all right. She was aware of everything happening right at that moment. She was aware of her heart beat, how close he was and what an idiot she must be looking like. Abruptly, she left the scene and escaped to her bedroom.

Jackson smirked.

**Review. Right now. **

…

**Please?**

**My mistakes are my own. **

**Next Chapter is the Midnight Show!!!!!**


	8. Midnight Show

…**. Yeah, I know. I didn't realize how long it's been until I looked at the last chapter. I was excited to **_**see **_**OK Go then. Not only has it been a while since I saw them (not to mention meet them.. yeah that's right I met OK Go AND I hugged Andy Ross proving that dreams do come true), but I've seen Locksley (I'm pretty sure I told Jesse that I love him), AFI, Weezer, MGMT, Tokyo Police Club and Passion Pit. I also work a lot (I mean a LOT) and I do have family and friends. **

**I am very sorry for the delay though. You have no idea. I finally found some time. **

**So, without further introduction; I welcome you to the Midnight Show. **

**I know what you want  
I wanna take you a midnight show tonight  
If you can keep a secret  
I got a blanket in the back seat on my mind  
And a little place that sits beneath the sky  
She turned her face to speak  
But no-one heard her cry  
Drive faster, boy  
Drive faster, boy**

I know there's a hope  
There's too many people trying to help me cope  
You got a real short skirt  
I wanna look up, look up, look up, yeah yeah  
-_**Midnight Show **_**by The Killers**

Lisa looked down the street. She was not very familiar with this side of town. There were several abandon warehouses around and the street lights were flickering. She was standing by a rundown bar. It reeked of beer and illegal drugs. Her stomach was rebelling against it making her want to puke. Lisa held her purse close to her. It contained the essential a girl needed; make up, tampons, her cell phone and a gun. It also held pepper spray but if it came down to it, she would prefer the gun. She rocked back and forth on her heels, anxious for this to start. She tugged on the bottom of her skirt. It was much much too short. She could feel goose bumps form on the back of her legs. Her top was low cut at her own request. She wanted her scar to be visible.

She had been waiting for this day the moment Braun decided to make Jackson her assassin. There was no way she could be getting cold feet now. Her adrenaline was keeping her going. She repeated the same thing in her head over and over again. "We need to stop him from raping more girls. It's revenge for the good people." That was the whole point of this mission; to get revenge for the good people who have been subject to something they did not want any part of. The more she repeated it the braver she became. She thought of all the other girls that he raped and cringed that others had experienced what she did. She was happy that she chose this path.

Jackson was down the street waiting for her to run to him. He had given her words of encouragement before he sent her off. It almost looked like he was going to go to Plan B and not send her out. She can be brave though. She can do this. It was all part of the plan and she needed to go along with it. Matt and Stevie was hopefully ransacking Alex Peterson's apartment as she stood there.

Lisa knew that Peterson would be coming out of the bar any minute now and see her there. Her breath was steady despite the situation. The door opened and the rumble that came from the bar momentarily became louder. Lisa heard someone come out. She peaked. Her breath increased.

Black hair. Black eyes. Black soul. It was him. It was really him. Lisa's insides froze and she felt her body stiffen. Oh God. She can't do it. She cannot go on with the plan. She needed to leave. She wanted to get out of there. Her body was tingling, telling her to run away as fast as she could. She could go unnoticed.

Except that she didn't. Right as she was about to run, he turned to look at her. Her face held fear as his expression turned from curious to the grossest smile Lisa had ever seen.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said sauntering to her. He was dressed in baggy jean and a T-shirt with a skull on it. "Don't see many girls around here who are as pretty as you. Lookin' for a ride? Cause I can give you one if you like. I could give you several rides."

He slowly walked behind her. She could feel him approach. She really wanted to throw up but it was too late to get out of it now. The midnight show must go on. She faced him knowing exactly where he was. Her scar shown in the street light and was clearly visible. He didn't notice. Adrenaline made her on edge. She can do this. She can do this.

"You alright, hot thing?" he asked trying to be seductive. "I can make you feel better."

Yeah fucking right.

He enjoyed the view of her cleavage. It made her feel conscious; even more so then she was before. Then his eyes fell upon the scar. His eyes widen and his head snapped up to look at her face, seeing if he recognized it.

"Wait a minute. I fucked you before, haven't I?" He stared intensely at her scar. Oh God. The scar was a mark. He has raped multiple girls before he got to Lisa. Each one of them would have a scar similar to her. It was his mark. He wanted all of them to think of him years later to re-live the moment. She felt sick, but courage ran though her. "Oh yes, I remember. I fucked you in a parking lot at that mall not that long ago. Liked it so much you came looking for me again, didn't you?"

That was her cue. She took off running with him following behind. He was pretty fast and it took all of her effort to run faster. No wonder Jackson train her so hard. It would have been impossible to outrun him before she met Jackson.

Her thighs were burning as she turned into the alley was that Jackson and Logan were located. They were hiding behind some trash cans as Lisa ran into the dead end. Lisa pretended to be trapped. She banged against the chain fence like doing that would make a difference.

"You're not going to get away," Alex told her in a deadly voice. "I'm going to fuck you again like I did in that parking lot. I'm going to do it again and again and then I'm going to kill you."

Lisa did not want to imagine what he would do to her, but at the sound of his words she could not help it. She winced. Each step closer to her was treacherous. Where was Jackson? Alex was close, very close. Too close. Lisa held her purse close to her chest with her fingers on the gun.

"You know," said Jackson revealing himself. "Men now-a-days have no class. No wonder the world is as bad as it is today with men who think that they can just rape and kill someone. Where is the sophistication in that?"

"Who the fuck are you?"asked Alex turning to look at Jackson. He was not expecting that him and was immediately suspicious. He had froze dead in his tracks as soon as Jackson had come out of his hiding spot.

"Not to sound clichéd at all, but your worst nightmare," smiled Jackson. He pulled out his knife as Logan pulled the safety off of his gun. Lisa took out the gun in her purse and pointed at him. He was surrounded.

"You bitch," said a panicked Alex. He was searching for some possible source of exiting. Nope, not a single way out of it. Lisa could practically smell the sweat on him as looked between Lisa, Jackson and Logan trying to escape.

Everything was going according to plan. They were to surround him then once he surrendered or they managed to get a hold of him Logan and Jackson would hold him down as Lisa sliced the knife into his skin. Once he bled like she had, Jackson would stop his movement permanently.

Alex surrendered. His knife made a loud thunk as it fell on the pavement of the alley. His expression showed one of defeat and disbelief. Lisa guessed his thoughts as being something along the lines of "How did this bitch trick me?" This was definitely the last thing he was expecting when he approached her. Good. Lisa was not expecting to get raped in a mall parking lot. The expression he gave Jackson and Logan confused Lisa. It was almost like he was given a quiz and was thinking of the answer.

Thinking that it was time to grab Alex so she could slice him, Lisa started moving towards him with her gun pointed at him. Jackson yelled for her to stop a beat too late as Alex grabbed her arm. In one quick movement, Alex had one of Lisa's arms trapped by her body with his arm around her torso. The arm with her purse on it managed to not get captured. Her gun betrayed her as it was digging into her temple.

"Move and she dies," Alex told Jackson and Logan.

Logan looked very calm with the current situation with this gun still pointed at them. He knew that you must remain calm whatever the situation. If you were not calm, you might do something stupid. Jackson looked like he was about to do something stupid. His eyes were blazing not leaving Lisa's. She mouthed sorry trying to work a way out of the situation. She had never seen such passion in his blue eyes. It made her shiver.

"I know who you are," said Alex suddenly. "You're from the group in New York. The other assassin group run by Braun. And would you look at that! He put his number one assassin on the case. Jackson Fucking Rippner. Oh yes, we know all about you. Impressive work you did in Russia. I was quite jealous that the people who hired you chose your group over ours." His grip on Lisa suddenly increased as he dragged her closer to his body. "I fuck you," he whispered into her ear "and the first thing you do is run off to find an assassin, huh? And not just any assassin. One of the best out there. Maybe I should not have underestimated you. Or maybe I should not have let you go." He licked her ear causing her to squirm even more and whimper in disgust. Logan had to grab Jackson's arm to keep him from charging straight at them. Lisa had to come up with a plan to get out of this. It was her fault he was in this situation right now and it was up to her to get out of it.

"Oh, the boss is going to be so thrilled when I deliver him Braun's favorite pet. This is how things are going to happen. You two are going to come with me. Any attempt to escape or kill me and she dies." He dug the gun deeper. "I'm going to take you to our hid out and hand you over to my boss. As for this bitch, hehe, she'll be dealt with separately. I think a good whipping for misbehaving while I was gone will be in store for you and then once you get all cleaned up and pretty again, a good fuck. That's exactly what you need."

Lisa was not paying attention to his bravado. She was busy concocting her get-a-way. There was no way she could beat him physically so she needed some sort of weapon. Lisa's hand slowly dug around her purse looking for a something that could be used as a weapon. Eye shadow? No. Sunglasses? Definitely not. Wallet? Lisa's mind thought the worse until she felt a certain object in her purse. Her hand gripped it as hard as she could. Ok, so, this will not be the greatest weapon, but it could certainly do the trick. When you are desperate, anything will work. It was, of course, a pen.

Lisa flicked off the cap of the pen and felt the plastic run through her fingers. She slowly took her hand out of her purse trying to hide the pen from Peterson. He was too wrapped up in his speech to notice. She would only have one chance to do this and she needed to do it right. Her green eyes meet pale blue ones that held intrigue. Jackson could sense a plan.

Seconds felt like hours waiting for the opportune moment. Peterson brought Lisa closer to him moving his arm around her neck and whispered something into her ear. What he whispered, Lisa would never know. The only thing that could hear was a slight ringing and her own heart doing a tango inside her body. This was it. It was now or never. Now or die.

Putting forth as much power as she could muster, Lisa swung her arm around with the tip of the pen forward aiming for his neck. She felt the pen hit a surface, break into it and lodge itself into his neck. Thank God for all the training Jackson had given her.

"AARRG!" yelled Peterson letting go of Lisa for a moment, but it was just enough. She tore away from his as fast as she could. As she managed her get-a-way, she felt his arm grab the back of her shirt. He forced her to the ground with himself on top of her legs. Lisa wriggled her leg free and kicked him straight in the face. Jackson helped her up.

Peterson's nose was broken. He had one hand trying to stop the bleeding from his nose while the other pulled the pen out of his neck. The blood was unstoppable but Lisa felt no pity for him. Peterson looked Lisa straight in the face and scratched out in a nasally voice "You bitch."

"You are not a very creative man, are you?" asked Jackson standing before Peterson as he knelt on the ground a bleeding mess. "You have allowed yourself to be captured by three enemies without doing anything really drastic about it. If you were me, you would be long gone by now with your enemies dead. You would also be a hell of a lot better looking than you are right now, but that is beside the point. You are also not creative in insults. That was what, the tenth time you called Lisa a bitch? Really? Get some new material, man."

Jackson was enjoying this as much as Peterson hated it. Venom was shooting out of Peterson's eyes as he looked up at Jackson. Peterson was also shaking; whether from the blood loss, fury that he lost or pure fear no one knew. All they knew was that they were going to win.

"You're going to die," whispered Jackson. Peterson looked towards the ground admitting his defeat. Jackson called for Lisa. "Didn't you have a certain request that involved a knife?"

"I've changed my mind. I'm not going to cut with the knife. I _will _do this though." Her legs felt wobbly as she stood beside him. She grabbed the pen once more. She flung it at him again, this time in the base of his throat. It was fitting that a pen would be her weapon. She was a common, ordinary type of girl and that was a common, ordinary instrument. When you put those two together, they could do dangerous things. Blood was splattered all over her hand. "That," she told him "was for all the girls you rapped before and after me. It gives me pleasure knowing that you will never be able to do it again."

She nodded to Jackson who had a smirk on his face. Logan stood behind Peterson, holding him in place as Jackson sunk his knife into the very center of his heart causing blood to spill all over them. Lisa turned away not wanting to see Jackson's other fancy knife work. She heard a thud behind her. Jackson stood over the body putting his knife away as Logan did his job with the body. Jackson faced Lisa.

The two of them stared at each other for a while each of them in their own state of disbelief. Lisa was in disbelief that Peterson was dead and her part in it. It was also shocking to have finally seen Jackson in action. She only really knew him for the cocky guy who lived in her apartment. Jackson could not believe she stabbed him with a pen.

"That was a neat trick you had there," he praised her like a proud teacher.

"It was the best I could come up with in that short of time. It was my fault that I became a hostage and I needed to take responsibility for it. Not too bad I hope."

"You did wonderfully," replied Jackson. Jackson threw on his genuine smile. He brought out a handkerchief from the inside of his jacket and wiped the blood off of Lisa's face. There was a strange expression on Jackson's face. Lisa knew that expression because she was pretty sure she wore an identical one. Jackson slowly leaned in, as if asking for permission. When Lisa did not move away, Jackson went for the kill.

Slowly, she felt her lips meet his. Kissing Jackson was nicer then Lisa could ever imagine. It was nice and soft at first. It was the kind of kiss that you wish would be your first kiss instead of the messy, gross one you usually get. They eventually remembered that this was not their first kiss as it became more intense. They were finally letting out the sexual frustration that was building up over these weeks out.

It was no surprise to Lisa that Jackson had complete control over the kiss. His hand ran through up her already messed up hair while the other held her in place. It was a good thing that he was holding her because her knees were certainly about to give out any second.

Lisa's world was filled with bliss. For some reason she something deep within her knew that this was right. She vaguely wondered how long they had been kissing. A minute? An hour? Three glorious years?

"As much as I can't wait for Braun to say 'told you so,' we do have a job to do here," interrupted Logan standing by the van.

Oh damn, forgot about him not to mention the fact that they just murdered someone and were covered in blood. Minor details.

Lisa's face burned in embarrassment. It was so unlike her to display such a state of affection in front of a stranger…in an alley. Jackson straighten out his jacket which Lisa had messed up trying to pull him closer.

"Come on, Leese," he said. "We have work to do." What? They just made out and that is all he has to say about it? Frustration filled her as they made their way to the van where Logan had a dead Peterson in the back. Gross. Jackson didn't frustrate her for long. As they were walking, Jackson brought her close and whispered "We'll continue that later."

Yeah, Lisa definitely had goose bumps after that. His hand wrapped around her waist leading her to the van. Once in the van, they drove to the bar he was at earlier. Getting there was extremely easy; the problem was that it waiting until it was all clear. They had to wait only ten minutes (which can seem pretty long in a van with a dead body) until they saw the owner of the bar lock it up for the night. Once the coast was clear, they drove around to the back. Jackson and Logan placed the dead body between two trash cans.

The owner would find the body the next day. He would call the Slayers and let them know. They would realize this was no random hit; this was a murder. This was a warning. They were coming. The Slayers were going to lose.

…

David Grey watched as the van pulled away and came out of his hiding spot. Well that was not something you see every day. All he wanted was to go out and to get a beer, but normalcy was not in his life. No, when he goes out for a beer he gets to witness the death of a coworker. Granted, he and Peterson were not on the best terms (Grey was still kind of the new guy and there was nothing Peterson hated more than a new guy) but he did not want to see him get murdered. He left the bar and started walking home when he heard someone scream. To think that Peterson would end up in a situation where a woman was stabbing him with a pen! (He probably did deserve it though). Grey was not the best with weapons but he certainly was sneaky. He managed to hide right as Peterson was being slaughtered by the tall man.

Grey had a dilemma; he could try to take on them by himself or call the rest of the gang. There was no way he would be able to take on these three by himself and if he called, by they would hear him and by the time his gang got there Peterson would be long gone. Either way the company was going to be mad at him. Grey cringed to himself. Any though of betrayal meant death. Hell he would probably die just for telling the boss his favorite guy died. He decided wait and see if he could get any other information.

Peterson fell on the ground dead. The large man went to work on the body as the tall one cleaned up his woman. He ended up kissing her but it was strange. It seemed like their first kiss. From what Grey saw, she was well trained and they were in sync with each other. There was no way this was their first assignment together. She was very beautiful; they type of woman you would not have a first kiss in an alley with. Who were these people?

The large man dragged the body into their van. This was definitely not a random hit. They knew who he was. He turned towards the couple and grunted out "As much as I can't wait for Braun to say 'told you so,' we do have a job to do here."

Braun. Braun was behind his. These were Braun's worker! The tall man had to the infamous Jackson Rippner. He was whispering something to his woman. She gave him a girlyish look. Was it possible that this was her first assignment? They hopped into the van.

Grey looked around. He might be sneaky but he would not be able to follow them without a vehicle. The large man had cleaned up very well. There was not a spot of blood anywhere to be seen. There was no sign of at all of what had happened. Grey was going to walk away when he noticed something on the ground. Walking over to it, he realized what the object was. It was a pen. The one the woman assassin used. He inspected that pen.

"The Lux Atlantic."

Grey smiled. The company was really going to be proud of him. He tried again and again to make his boss happy but never could. The boss hated him and he hated the boss. That was pretty much everyone in the company save for a few. Maybe Braun taking over would not be that bad, but still, he needed to prove himself. He was going to make his boss very happy. Not only did he know who killed Peterson but where they were.

Grey took out his cell phone.

"Schmidt, it's Grey. Put me on with the boss. I have some news."

**Dun dun dun. **

**Yay! I finally finished it! I **_**promise**_** to get to work on the next chapter. I'll make a deadline for myself. **

**As twinkletoast mentioned, I have lots of grammatical errors. This is due to my lack of beta and I am lazy. **

**I want to give a big shout out to Pirate Gyrl because she is awesome and always review. **

**Speaking of Reviewing; do it. Tell me I suck. Tell me I'm awesome. Tell me I'm meh. ANYTHING. **


End file.
